Different future
by faithangel366
Summary: Three years after the war. There is finally peace and Sasuke is back at the village. But to everyone's suprise he was rejected by our pink haired kunoichi as many other. Kakashi finds the fact that Sakura claims she doesn't need a man troubling and interferes.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was standing on her desk in the Konoha hospital filling up charts. It was a hot summer afternoon. The sun was shining brightly over the village making the day better for everyone. Except for her. The hospital was always hot so she wore her now really long pink hair in tight bun so the skin on her neck could breathe. The scrubs she was wearing were made of the thinnest material possible so her body could breathe.

After a minute she was done writing and braced herself off the papers and leaning herself in her chair. She grabbed a fan from the corner of her desk and started moving it slowly in front of her face. As she was relaxing she couldn't help but think about her life now.

She was twenty years old and now Jounin . Fellow ninja and close friends referred to her as the new Tsunade when it came to her medical ninjutsu and her raw strength. Tsunade even praised her and in a drunken emotional state she even said that she is proud of her and could have not chosen a better student. In three years after the war she had accomplished even more than she had expected.

She made a smirk to that though. She met her expectations and not everyone else's. After Sasukes's return to the village everyone expected them to come together. But how could she? Everything that he did only pushed her far away from him. He made an attempt to lure her back but he met only refusal from her. Right now there was only mutual respect between them based on the fact he had helped them defeat Madara and Tobi in the war and due to the fact they were once Team Seven. But that was just it.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a light knock on her office door.

"Yes. Come in" she replied with an indifferent tone.

It was one of the nurses. She just popped her head from outside the door and apologized for disturbing her: "Haruno-san I am sorry to disturb you but we have an injured shinobi who was brought in the ER."

Sakura gave a sight to that statement. Relax was over time to go to work again. "I'll be right there." She said lifting herself up off the chair and making her way to the door.

In another location in the village the other members of the former team seven were currently occupying three seats at "Ichiraku ramen". Naruto sprawled his face on the counter. There tiny drops of sweat coming down at his face "Man it's so hot. And the training we did made me even hotter" he complained his words a little muffled from the fact that he had stuck his face on hard wooden counter. Sitting next to him Sasuke smirked "Idiot training is not supposed to keep you you sucked that diplomatic studying the Hokage is putting you through is making you weaker."

At the sound of his words the blond haired Jinchuuriki shot straight up screaming "Oi Teme" irritation covering his face. "Both of you be quiet. You did very good today Naruto and Sasuke. " Two pairs of eyes gave Kakashi who was also present a glance. The silver haired Copy-nin closed his book and looked at both of them. He could not believe how time had changed them. Well to be honest time had changed him too. As he was getting older his three young students have made names for themselves. Naruto was soon to be Hokage a dream he had been screaming out loud ever since he was a kid. And Sasuke after returning to Konoha the council and the Hokage had reached a decision that all of his crimes should be forgotten due to the fact that he helped a lot during the war. The train of thoughts was interrupted when Naruto asked:"Hey where is Sakura-chan I haven't seen her for almost two weeks now?"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked at those words :"She is probably in the hospital taking shifts again. That woman will waste her life in that building"

Kakashi leaned his head to the side a bit "That building as you called it is very important to her Sasuke and she is a very important asset to it don't forget that. She is just busy I guess"

"She should never be too busy for us."Naruto made a sad face "If she keeps this up I will forget how she looks like." Sasuke just smirked at those words but Kakashi gave it a deeper thought. It has been a while since the last time he saw the bubble gum haired kunoichi himself."Maybe we should swing by her house to see her tonight."Naruto suggested. "She is not going to like that" Sasuke intervened. But the conversation was left hanging when the three bowls of ramen came on top the counter.

"Men are idiots!" Sakura almost screamed while she was walking down the street with Ino by her side. The stupidity and anger was washing off her but still she couldn't help herself about complaining to her best friend.

The blond haired kunoichi appeared a little before her shift ended with the suggestion they should get a cold drink. Sakura wanted to pass but the fact it had been a while since she had a little fun with her girlfriend and Ino's pushing she had agreed.

"Tell me about it. I know exactly what you mean."The girl added after hearing out Sakura's statement. She flung her long blond ponytail from her shoulder to her back which earned her whistles by a man walking pass her. She waved him off easily and continued listening to Sakura.

"He came in my ER with six shuriken stuck in his back." Sakura raised her hands in the air and then flung the over to the sides of her body once again. Referring to her ER was no problem since she was running most of the hospital now thanks to her Shishous blessing. "Three of the wounds were infected by the time I pulled the stupid things out."

"Sakura what do you expect. He is a man. No man knows how to take care of himself. You know that. Hell they never pay attention to what we medics tell them because for them medical ninjutsu is not important. Why do you think medic nins are mostly women?"

Sakura gave a quick thought at her friend's words before agreeing with her. "Why do you think Kiba hasn't been to the hospital in a while because now I cure him when he gets back from missions." The blond continued.

It was a big surprise to everyone except Sakura when Ino and Kiba started dating. They were quite the pair always trying to gets the best of one another using words in quick motion. But Kiba really loved Ino. Sakura had seen it in his eyes and he was very happy for her friend. At some point in her life she had also wanted that. A man looking at her with love in his eyes and her the sole person occupying his thoughts. But later on she realized that she did not need a man to make her feel happy and whole. Even now thinking about it she felt silly about wanting such things. She was a strong and independent woman and a man in her life right now would only set her back.

It not that she didn't have admirers. On the contrary she had plenty now that she was not a teenager anymore. Every tea house or bar she went to she was bought drinks with a follow up of a question for a date. There still wasn't man who could brag that he went out with her.

Shaking her head to get rid of the thought she turned her attention to Ino once again who was talking about the night she had with Kiba before he left for her mission. "It was so amazing we could have gone on the whole night but he had to get up early so we only had three rounds". Sakura laughed at her while making her way through the entrance of the bar. "Ino you are too open about these things." Ino just sneered "You know everything about me. Like I do about you even about that guy you sle…" . Sakura put her hand to cover Ino's mouth as she shushed her "That was a long time ago and you now I don't like talking about him."

"Talking about who?" the two kunoichi slowly turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. In front of them were Kakashi with Sasuke trailing after him.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched "_Oh man it's not that I am not happy to see them but WHY DID IT HAVE TO THEM HEARING THIS_." She thought to herself as she was trying to give an appropriate answer. 

Note:This is my first time doing this. I hope its not that bad if you guys have any advises for me feel free to write me an e-mail or message.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I really got into this and here is chapter two. Enjoy

Sakura had finally released Ino's mouth and thinking what to say. She had a few ideas but she wasn't sure what part of the conversation they had heard. After some time had passed into awkward silence she finally said:"One of my patients in the hospital. He comes all the time and complains about everything. It's really good to see you too Kakashi and Sasuke. "

Ino was still silent by her side and the two men were looking at her baffled by her response. She was praying that someone would break the silence and like a miracle a loud very familiar voice came to her ears.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Everyone turned their gaze to Naruto's direction. He was sitting on the table in the small booth and while Sakura caught only glimpses of his face she could see the full length of his arm shot up in the air and waving at her. Willing to catch the moment as it was she quickly grabbed Ino's hand and went to the booth leaving Sasuke and Kakashi behind her.

"Hey Naruto and Sai?" she was surprised to see the pale faced shinobi there. The fact he and Sasuke didn't get along that much was part of the reason he wasn't hanging out with them anymore. He looked up at her and Ino managing a smile that was not too fake he greeted "Hello Sakura and Ino what a coincidence to see you here." Naruto grinned at his words and urged them to sit at the table "C'mon girls sit with us. Sakura we were by your house earlier but you were not there. What a miracle to see you here. "his happy face made Sakura smile. He was always like that. He could even make Sasuke smile. "I had a shift at the hospital and Ino came by to pick me up for drinks. We are going to sit somewhere else but I will come back don't worry."

They turned to look around for a free spot. While doing that Kakashi and Sasuke came back with a new round for their table. Eyeing the direction they took off the two shinobi took their seats and asked Naruto and Sai what did they talk about. Naruto quickly explained the situation. "Hn" Sasuke sighted after hearing out what the conversation was about. Naruto threw him a questioning look "What is it Teme." Everyone was looking at Sasuke and waiting for whatever he was going to say "I think she is hiding something. When she was coming in Ino was talking about her and her being involved in something but she shut her up before she could finish. When we asked her what they were talking about it took quite a while to produce an answer. "

Kakashi also found that a bit strange and Sakura unlike but he let it go. The fact that Sasuke had made it into something was a bit problematic because now Naruto was all years. The only companion who was left out of the conversation was Sai so he decided to indulge "So Sai what was the last book you read?"

Meanwhile at the end of the bar Sakura's eyebrow was still twitching out of embarrassment and irritation. Ino was watching her and then heavily sighted: "Come on Sakura you took care of it. I can say that they do no suspect anything. Plus big deal if they find out it's your life after all."

After hearing what the blond said she finally straightened her face and made a small smile saying a light "I guess so". When the waitress arrived with their drinks they had already engaged in a new conversation about the summer and when they were going to take vacations. While listening to Ino Sakura could not help but throw a glance around the bar. Most of the customers were shinobi. She was not surprised by that. Not only her colleagues but she herself sometimes drowned her mission after stress with alcohol. Some people did not understand the need of ninja to drink but that was because they had no idea how hard the life of a shinobi was. Every mission could be your last every sip of a drink could be your last every kiss could be your last; everything could be your last.

Just last week she had a ninja patient dying in one of the beds in the hospital because of severe wounding. Life sometimes could be short. One of her theories was that you should live life to the fullest so you have no regrets after you die. That theory pushed her to make a certain decision during the war.

Shaking her head to throw away those thoughts Sakura averted her attention back to her friend who was now asking her a question:"So when are you taking your vacation?" Sakura sighted and crossed her arm in front of her chest. She looked up at the ceiling and then spoke in a deep baritone:"I am not sure that I will be taking leave this summer. I just have so much work around the hospital and I and Tsunade-sama are doing this new research based on one of Kabuto's scrolls and notes. "

Ino looked at Sakura with a doubtful look and then smirked saying beneath her nose:"You really suck at these things don't you? Seriously doing research when you can be off somewhere just relaxing and reading a nice book and just sucking in the sunlight." Sakura took a sip from her sake and said slowly making sure that every word that came out of her mouth sounded underlined:"Ino I do know how to relax but right now my work is really important to me and..."Her words were cut off when the waitress came and placed a new bottle of sake on their table.

Sakura looked up at her telling her that they haven't ordered a refill when the waitress informed her politely: "I know but this from the gentleman sitting over there." Sakura followed to where her finger was pointing and saw Genma. He was looking at her with a wise smirk on his face, senbon dancing between his fingers. Sakura left out a small laugh while looking down at her lap. Then she looked at Ino and said"I will go check up on the boys. " After she received a positive nod of the head from the blond she grabbed the bottle of sake and started standing up from her seat when she heard Genma's voice rising from the crowd "Well will I get the answer I deserve this time?" Sakura started making her way to the table where the boys were seated while shouting so Genma can hear her:"Nope, not wet."

Naruto was telling some story of how Tsunade was teaching him how to handle the always piling paperwork and how he fell asleep after five minutes of listening to her when Sakura appeared on the corner of their booth. She had a smile on her face and a bottle of sake swaying between her fingers showing them that it was full:"May I join you?" she asked while eyeing Kakashi indicating that she was waiting for him scoop over so she can have a seat. The boys shifted and she took the offered place and put the sake in the middle with a "On the house." Following.

The boys looked at her strangely and Sasuke finally asked:"Really?"

"No"Sakura finally admitted. She took the bottle and poured a round for them all when she spoke again she explained where she got the drink. Kakashi's eyebrows shot up and he looked over to his friend. Genma could feel he was being watched so he directed his gaze only to meet Kakashi's eyes. He smirked and waved at him. Kakashi replied the same way.

After everyone said cheers Sakura emptied her glass and set it down on the table only to meet the astonished looks from all four men: "What?" she asked innocently while looking at all of them. Unlike him Sai took the word: "Sakura-san it's not a good idea for a lady to drink like that. I have read that women and alcohol do not go hand by hand". Sakura smiled at the former ANBU ROOT. She felt knowing that he was concerned about her even thought he wasn't showing it. "Don't worry Sai when you are having the Legendary Sucker as a master you tend to learn more than medical ninjutsu and raw fighting." Naruto laughed at that statement:"So Granny taught you more than just your skills of fighting and healing. Well that is comforting I guess."

Kakashi's one visible eye creased. The atmosphere was so delightful. He was enjoying himself so much. Naruto was right today. With Sakura present everything was so easy and all the conversations were flowing like a river undisturbed by anything. Until "Sakura do you have a man in your life?"

The question was coming from Sasuke who was quietly sitting in his seat saying almost nothing the whole time. Now he had drawn all the attention to himself. Naruto swallowed hardly "_Oh man._ _Sakura is going to flip any moment now_." He hoped that his thought would not become a reality since he was acquainted with Sakura's temper too well. One wrong move and she could bring down the building not caring what the consequences will be. The spiked hair blond eyed Kakashi and Sai with a penetrating gaze. They nodded slowly telling him that he should stay quiet because all of them were standing on thin ice right now.

Kakashi opened his masked mouth to say something when Sakura beat him to it and the answer was not what was expected from all four of them. "Sasuke I will not say anything about prying into my personal life when it's not any of your busyness. Gods know that I love all four of you but when it comes to me getting a boyfriend it's not concern for you. I know you are asking out of mere curiosity and that there is no way you could ever feel the feeling of jealousy because that feeling is unknown to you. When I eventually do come around to the part of having a boyfriend I will tell you when the time is right if I see fit. And now if you excuse me I will go back to Ino you can keep the sake."

And with that she was gone. Kakashi turned around to watch her go back to the Yamanaka girl and to make sure that she doesn't throw a fit. When she finally disappeared behind their booth he heard Naruto saying "Way to go Teme you always know how to spoil the mood." The only response that came from the Uchiha was "Hn. Shut up."

Notes: Does Sakura have a secret? What do you think?

I realize that this chapter is kind of boring. But I promise that it will get better (well at least it's better in my opinion :D)


	3. Chapter 3

After walking a slightly intoxicated Ino to her apartment Sakura made her way through the streets of Konoha so she can finally go home. She was so happy it was her day off tomorrow. Since it was three o'clock there was no way she could get up early in the morning if she had a shift to cover. Half way home she stopped for a minute raising her eyes to the dark skies and examining the stars that glowed like jewels in the almost black veil that was the sky. She felt the cool summer breeze brushing the skin of her exposed body parts giving her goose bumps. She was still irritated by Sasuke and his behaviour tonight but she brushed the thought away. It would do no good if she was still hovering over it.  
She was prepared to continue her walk home when a very familiar voice stopped her in her pace. "A little late to be going home alone. Don't you think?" She turned her gaze in the direction from where the voice was coming from and she saw Kakashi walking slowly from an alley. She gave a slight smile and replied with a smirk "I think that if anyone jumps me they should think twice before doing so."

The Copy-nin eyed her from head to toe when he finally stated "Good point. Mind if I walk you home my apartment is in the same direction." The pink haired woman shook her head so they made their way through the now quiet part of Konoha where everyone was sleeping awaiting the new day. After a moment she broke the silence with a remark "The fact that I ran into you twice in row for one night must indicate that I should spend more time with you." She was eyeing the silver haired Jounin walking besides her awaiting his response. "Maybe" he finally said and then continued "But the fact that we haven't caught a glimpse of that unusual hair color of yours for two weeks should be saying more."

Sakura felt guilty for a moment. He was right. They had been inviting her for drinks, lunch or dinner for two weeks in a row and she always turned them down due to the fact that during the summer the work in the hospital was piling up and so were the missions. But still that was no excuse to avoid the people who were closest to her. "I know I am very sorry. But what can I do? You know summer is a busy season for literally everything. I will make it up to you starting Wednesday okay. You and the guys can come over to my house and I will cook you dinner and we can have a nice meal and catch up. "

Kakashi processed the idea and then slightly nodded telling her that he will pass on the word. They continued walking with a comfortable silence settling between them. He was watching her secretly with the corner of his eye:"_Doesn't look like she is still mad on Sasuke_." he thought. But the boy had made a point. Sakura was a fine young woman. A damn skilled kunoichi and one of the most beautiful women in the village. He started to notice the physical change in her body a year after the war when some of the fellow Jounin started asking him for permission to ask her out.

At first he thought that was weird. So he just waved them off saying that he didn't care. But then he realized that he wanted to protect her from getting hurt all over again by someone. And it was then when he started making threats. Later on he found out that she could handle getting hurt. After the war she had changed beyond recognition. Emotions weren't consuming her mind at all. She was cool all of the time. There was a sparkle of wises to her green emerald eyes. And that spark made them seem deeper than they were.

But that wasn't the only change towards her womanhood. She had the body to prove it. She had long slender legs that were toned with muscles so were her arms. Muscles result only from hard training and fighting. She had a slim waist but a firm chest to accompany it. Also her hair was contributing to her looks. Deciding to let it grow out again was a good choice it made her look more feminine and it defined her heart shaped face. Yes overall his little student had grown into a strong female that should not be taken so lightly. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.

"Can I help you with something?" He looked at her startled by her question. Seeing that he did not understand she stated "You have been staring at me for almost five minutes. Why?" He looked at his feet while walking and made a mental note "_And nothing can escape those wise green eyes_." He looked up to meet the little smile curling on her lips "I was just wondering if you were still upset about Sasuke tonight? I know that you really care about your personal life. And you don't say things you don't want be known."

She made a slight pause before answering "No. I am not mad or upset. Sasuke could never watch out for his words. But still it was a bit uncomfortable. And it made me think that I should clear out this situation once and for all.I don't need a man in my life right now. I am perfectly happy with things just the way they are and I don't think that is going to change in the near future."

He stopped at statement. Clearly he was out of line here. He had a girl in front of him. A girl that used to dream about love almost the whole time he knew her. She used to dream about Sasuke so much and then she rejected him he wasn't getting the picture here:"Sakura correct me if I am wrong but girls always dream about love and boyfriends don't they?"

They had made it to the front of her house. She stopped on the porch looking for her keys. When she finally dug them out from her hip pouch she gave him an answer that would occupy his thoughts a lot in the future "That is the problem Kakashi I am not a girl anymore I am a woman. And women don't chase after empty dreams and have some realistic views on these things. Especially not women who have experienced so much pain because of having such dreams. Good night"

With that statement she went inside and closed the door after her. He stayed in front of her house until the lights in her bedroom were finally off. With that he made his way back to his own apartment thinking on those sole words "_Especially women who have experienced so much pain because of having such dreams._"

Kakashi awoke the next morning still feeling tired after last night. He tried going back to bed but no luck. He could not fall asleep again. He slowly got up and went to the kitchen to fix up a cup of coffee for himself. He was in the village only for a week and he was already craving for another mission. The heat in the village was too strong to bear. Sure the nights were cool and pleasant but during the day everyone was seeking the shade.

This year the summer was really strong he couldn't remember the last summer that was this way. Maybe because there was none. Most of the genin right now were receiving D-rank missions watering crops. This way they could both save the plants and practice their ninjutsu. But if those were the only missions at the desk he would rather stay home.

After the refreshing coffee he got dressed and headed out to the tower. While he was walking with his masked face buried in his book he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw Genma carrying a stack of papers.

"Yo.I see you have your hands full there." Genma twitched an eyebrow and said a little too eager "Observative this morning are we. Shut up and help me carry these to the Hokage. She is going to nag on me again if I'm late. " Kakashi took half of the documents with a crook in his eye and saying "Always the nice person are you now?"

They were walking slowly so they would not bump into anyone on the street. The sun was already blazing through the cloudless blue sky. Kakashi could feel the heat sipping in the fabric of his clothes. After only a few minutes walking he was already covered in sweat. Genma wasn't also the life of the party:"What's eating you up all of a sudden?" he finally asked his friend when there was no indication Genma would start a conversation.

Genma made an irritated face and then burst into complains "This heat is killing me and on top of that last night you clearly saw I was rejected by that pink hared kunoichi of yours. For the third time." Kakashi yet recalled the words of his former student from last night. They were ringing like bells in his head ever since. Instead of thinking too much he just shrugged "I think you have been barking up the wrong tree for quite a while now. If she rejected you once there is no way she would change her mind. Besides there are plenty of women in this village you still haven't slept with."

In the end the senbon sucking ninja just agreed and continued complaining about the heat.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the same dream again. The one she had been having a lot of times. It was the tent where she was treating the wounded. She had just finished cleaning everything after the last patient came in. When someone spoke her name and opened the entrance. She turned around slowly to face him. His face was slightly flushed while speaking to her. Looking directly into her eyes his words became a whisper and then she could not hear him at all.

Sakura's eyes shot open. She breathed in heavily, while staring at the ceiling of her bedroom:"_Why? Why am I having this dream over and over again even after three years have passed?" _she thought before swiftly uncovering herself and getting up from the bed.

She made her way into the kitchen starting up the music player and the coffee machine. She didn't like the silence that much when she was alone in her house because it made her think too much and she couldn't relax. So when the sweet sounds of music started pouring out from the stereo she felt calm. Sakura poured herself a cup of coffee when suddenly a knock from the front door came to her ears.

She quickly put on a pair of black short sport pants and a white oversized t-shirt, the left side sliding off her shoulder and opened door only to meet Hinata and Ten Ten at her door. She squeezed her eyes shut from the strong sunlight that was blinding her. But when her eyes got accustomed to light she smiled at her two friends and stepped back so she can let them in.

"Hey Sakura long time no see. How have you been?" greeted the weapon mistress as she took a seat on one of the chair around the kitchen table. Hinata slightly bowed and took a seat herself. Sakura reached into a cupboard taking out two more cups and placing them in front of them while speaking:"I've been good. A little tired but that is because I pulled a double shift in the hospital. But now I have two days off and I can relax. In fact I am having the boys over for dinner last night. Hinata can you tell Naruto if he doesn't know please?"

The shy Hyuga gave a nod while saying yes but the she continued:"Actually Sakura-san we knew it was your day off because we went to the hospital. And we wouldn't bother u if this wasn't important but we need your help." Sakura came to the table coffee jug in one hand:"My help for what?" she asked them while pouring them coffee in the cups she already had placed in front of them.

"Well you know how every year there is a festival in Konoha to honor the ones who died in the war? It's next week." Ten Ten started explaining while she took a sip from her coffee. After receiving a positive response from Sakura she continued:"This year me, Ino and Hinata are on the organizing council and we were wondering if you want to join. The theme we came up with is fire lanterns."

Sakura made questioning face:"Fire lanterns?"

"Yes Sakura-chan."Hinata continued:"The paper lantern that we set in the sky. We thought of making one for each one of the fallen Leaf shinobi." Sakura looked at the cup in her hands."_Maybe that is why I had that dream. Because of the time of the year. "_ she thought then she looked up and stated:"Very well I will join you. I will take Ino's advice and schedule my leave for two week from this Friday. Tsunade-sama will be happy that I will be taking a break it has been almost year since my last leave." she smiled at two girls and took a sip from her drink:"So Hinata tell me how are things between you and Naruto? Do I need to kick his ass so he would behave more?" The three girls started laughing and engaged in a light conversation.

"Sakura wants us over for dinner when did she say that?" Naruto asked Kakashi as he was taking a cool sip of water from his bottle. Sasuke was also paying attention to the conversation and he was patiently awaiting a response from the lazy Copy-nin.

Kakashi raised his eyes to the sky and said:"Well let's see I ran to her on the way to my home last night. I walked her home and she suggested the idea." after his statement he stared down at his book again. Naruto lay down on the grass smiling to what his former sensei had said. Sasuke was smirking. All three of them were thinking how great tomorrow night was going to be. They loved to go over to Sakura's house have one of her amazing meals and just talk and relax. Then Naruto broke the silence:"What about Sai is he invited?" Sasuke shot Naruto a look. For some reason He never liked the former ANBU ROOT. They went on missions a lot of times but still their feelings towards each other never changed. They behaved when they were with either Sakura or Naruto and Kakashi. But still you could feel the unpleasant feelings when they were together.

Kakashi nodded:"He is invited. Naruto if you see him you can tell him. I will do the same. Now…"he closed his book and jumped down from the tree branch:"…let's continue the spar."

When they were kids Kakashi could take both Sasuke and Naruto when they were training. But now he was finding it very difficult to keep up with the. He had realized that when he suddenly felt drained and requested a break. Naruto and Sasuke just shrugged. He was so tired that he even didn't notice two distinct chakras on the other side of the training field.

"Sai! Sakura!" Naruto beamed: "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked over the direction that Sakura and Sai were coming from. They were smiling and waving back .Sasuke's eyebrow twitched:"_Why is she with him?_" he thought. "What are you two doing." He heard himself ask.

Sakura looked at him:"I went to see Sai at his home. Last night I didn't get the chance to catch up with him."Sai smiled at her words. Well at least he tried to. Something woke up in Sasuke at those words. He wasn't sure what it was. But he did not like what he heard.

Kakashi noticed the jealousy on Sasuke's face. He knew that Sakura had turned Sasuke down about a year and half ago but he never knew that he felt something for the girl. It was a surprise to learn that the young Uchiha could feel some emotion in his heart. He looked up at Sakura and Sai from where he was crouched down:"So are you two up for some training?"

Sakura looked down at him; she took a deep breath and directed her gaze towards the sky while putting her hands behind her neck she. She hummed in response:"I finally have two days off and you are going to make me train. How cruel can you be?" Kakashi looked at her seriously guilt in his eyes she was right. He had no right taking away the little freedom she had. But then to his surprise she started laughing:"Just kidding. Got you though. " All of them laughed at Kakashi. It was amazing that she could get out a laugh even from Sasuke.

Sakura was pretty sure that she couldn't be more reckless than now. The whole training field was filled with craters. Broken trees layed around the still untouched pieces of ground, the punches that she had managed to throw at her teammates had resolved in broken bones that now she was tending to.

Naruto sighted in relief once the cooling mint green chakra coming out of her hand made contact with his skin. The pain he felt just moments ago when Sakura had put in place his dislocated shoulder was the most horrible pain he had ever felt but it was worth it when it came to the sensation he was feeling now.

Everyone was breathing heavily. Sakura smirked all of them though that she had lost her form. In the end in turned out that they could barely keep up with her. When it came to her the training was successful. After a few moments she moved to see Sasuke's jaw where her fist had made contact. She shrugged under his cold, and distance gaze on her face. She met his eyes only twice but once she did she just averted them to his jaw line which she was healing now.

After she was done with everyone she spoke:"So who is up to go to the teahouse with me." All of them knew what the teahouse meant. Drinking sake. These days tea houses were rearly used to drink tea in. Instead everyone got piss drunk in them including her and Naruto. One time they had been so drunk that when Sakura woke up in the morning she could not believe that she was sleeping in the same bed with Naruto. None of them had ever mentioned the incident again.

Naruto smiled and gave an approving nod, Sasuke just shrugged. Sai looked up at them:"I am sorry but I can't come. Tomorrow I have a mission. I am leaving at noon." All of them envied Sai that he got a mission even if it was only a B-rank one. They said their farewells to him and made their way down the streets of Konoha.

Sakura and Naruto were walking together laughing at something he had said while Kakashi and Sasuke were following close behind. After a while Sasuke asked Kakashi:"You two talked last night right? Is she mad at me?" Kakashi looked up from his book. The question had caught him off guard. He was thinking that he should toy with Sasuke at first telling him that Sakura was really pissed at him but the he figured that the Uchiha avenger would not get the joke so he just shrugged:"Nope didn't look like it. We almost didn't talk about you."

"Hn."Was the only response that Kakashi got. Once they entered the usual tea house they went to. Naruto squealed:"Hinata? What are you doing here"? Sakura looked at her girlfriends seated on a table all together. To her surprise Ino was also there. The Yamanaka blond wasn't feeling that great last night but Sakura figured that she was okay since she was here. Then the pink haired kunoichi took the liberty of landing a punch on Naruto's head:"You idiot. Go kiss her first then ask why is she here."

The evening passed quite pleasant with a nice atmosphere and a lot of laughs. They had all sat together. After Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had sat down Kakashi disappeared saying that he is going to Genma's table. Sakura later saw him on a table with Genma, Raidou and Gai talking about something. After some time Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru came along and joined the at the table making the atmosphere even better. But Sakura could not relax because she felt Sasuke's glance creeping up her body not once.

* * *

Notes: Well a little present for Christmas from me. Two chapters :). I hope you like them and all of you who read this I wish them a merry christmas :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura was standing near the stove, preparing the promised meal for her teammates. Streaks of sweat travelled from her forehead down her face. The heat was still in the air even thought it was almost six o'clock. Usually by this time of the day you could feel a slight cool breeze on your skin. But not today. It was even hotter today, Sakura was wearing a black tank top and her usual sport shorts this time the white pair and she was still dying from heat.

She went back to the table and sat on one of the chairs grabbing a fan. She started swaying it in swift motions in front of her face while grunting. She leaned her back on the chair and started thinking about last night.

Sasuke was staring at her the whole time and when she finally stood up to go home he offered to escort her to her house and the fact that he was living in the opposite direction made it even more weird than it was:"_Why would he bother?"_ she thought. Maybe it was because he was just being nice? "_Yeah right Sasuke being nice._" She laughed at the thought and then went to the stereo and turned it on. The silence made her think too much about things that she did not want to get involved in.

Kakashi was surprised when he opened the door to the house and went inside only to find Sakura alone in the kitchen making ice-cream. He was first! He seriously needed to walk slower. It wasn't the most amazing thing ever not to be late. She looked up her face lighting up in surprise:

"Oh my God is there something wrong with you?" he raised an eyebrow at those words and watched her get closer to him. Suddenly her hand was removing his forehead protector and touching the skin under it "Nope you don't have a fever. I thought that you were going through a heat stroke. Because there was no way you could be the first one to arrive and even…" she glanced to the clock then raising her voice saying"…and even early."

He snatched his forehead protector from her hands and started tying it so it can fit its usual place and cover his Sharingan. He was muttering a silent "Haha" behind Sakura's back while she was going back to the kitchen counter to continue her cooking.

She pointed to one of the chairs:"Sit." He chuckled a bit and made his way to the table. When she heard the small sounds of laughter from him she turned around to face him a questioning look on her face "What is it?"He leaned back in the chair. The low music coming from the stereo filled the gap of silence between her question and his response:"Nothing it's just that you order us around even more when me and the boys are visiting your home."

Her eyebrow twitched at that statement. There was slight irritation on her face:"Well of course that I will order you around. You, Naruto even Sasuke and Sai can be so reckless sometimes and I didn't spend four years making a descent and presentable home only to be destroyed by you guys. You really break stuff sometimes."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that statement. He simply said that he did not recall ever breaking something in her house. She swiftly went to the fridge and put the cream in the freezer than sat on top of the counter and started counting using her fingers:"Naruto broke a plate from the porcelain set my mom gave me, you broke the frame of my photo with Tsunade-sama and Mei-sama, and you also broke my stereo once because Naruto was playing with the radio stations so you hit it with your fist and I had to take it to a repair shop."

He couldn't argue with those facts so he just raised his shoulders and apologized. He felt that he had to change the subject or say something because he caught himself tracing the length of her legs while they were crossed in front of her body. What was wrong with him? This was Sakura his only female student and the girl who said that she never will need a man her life. He shook his head so he can get rid of the though:"So chef Sakura what are we eating tonight?"

Sakura smiled at him:"I thought you would never ask. Whenever you come here for diner for all of you the first question is always "_Sakura what did you make?_"".The imitation of a male voice made Kakashi laugh a little. He looked at her with amusement. His little female student had changed so much after the war. It's not like war doesn't change people. No on the contrary people must change because of the war. And that had happened to her but in his mind there was more to her change that she was willing to admit.

"Anyway I have prepared deep fried pork cutlets, grilled fish, rice to accompany both dishes one plain rice the other with curry. And for desert I just put in chocolate-mint ice cream in the freezer."

"There are pork cutlets!" a voice from the doorway came up that sounded like Naruto. After a few seconds he stumbled in the kitchen followed by Sasuke. Sakura stood up from the counter and went to them so she can greet them. As she was getting up Kakashi threw a glance at her butt. But at the same time he was trying not think anything perverted.

"Oh my gods thank you for the meal Sakura-chan."Naruto leaned back in the chair caressing his stomach like pregnant woman. Sasuke was also trying to catch his breath. Sakura didn't cook that much amount of food but it always made you feel like you ate food enough for an army.

Sakura was taking the dirty plates into the sink and humming some melody. After she was done she opened the fridge and said from the back of her shoulder "Enough room for ice-cream? It's chocolate-mint"

"That's one of my favorite ice-cream flavors" Sasuke said. She looked at Sasuke and smiled:"I had no idea Sasuke-kun. I am glad that I managed to meet the taste of at least one of you guys."Both Naruto and Kakashi noticed the slight tension between them. Naruto always honest asked them both:"He did something happen between the two of you."Sakura's cheeks flared a bit but then she went to Naruto and punched him on the head while screaming"BAKA!"

Sakura had an uneasy feeling since Sasuke stayed behind. Both Naruto and Kakashi proposed to him walking together but he kindly declined the offers saying that he was going to stay behind and help her clean. He really did help every plate she washed he dried it and placed it in its designated place. After the washing was done and the last plate was dry Sakura was washing her hands. She suddenly felt Sasuke's large figure behind her.

She was petite girl and Sasuke was at least a head and a half taller than her. He still couldn't reach Kakashi though. The Copy-nin was so tall for her that she felt like midget in front of him. She slowly turned around and faced him. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on the skin of her face: "Sasuke what are you doing?" she heard herself ask. He leaned in closer and placed his palms on the counter on both sides of her waist:"Sakura I want you. I want you to be mine."

Sakura smiled at that and looked down just because she did not want to look at his face. This was a discussion that had happened in the past also. After he had come back, she did not make any attempt to approach him. So he was the one who broke the ice between them. But je never quite understood that her feelings for him ended before the war started.

"Sasuke we talked about this already. I don't want you at all. I don't feel the same way." He shrugged asking her why and what had changed her mind. But this was already giving her a headache. She wanted this moment to end as fast as it could. So she leaned in and kissed him.

To be honest she never thought that he had such soft lips. They were almost like cotton candy. She could kiss lips like that all day and all night but she did not want them to belong to him. After a while she broke the kiss. He opened his eyes slowly. Trying to savor the sensation that overwhelmed him at that precise moment, then Sakura broke the magic:

"Do you know what I felt during that kiss? Nothing. Nothing at all."

He was silent now and made no move to release her from the corner that he had pushed upon her so she just pushed one of his hands and moved away from him. She then went to the table and sat in the chair that Kakashi had occupied earlier. She prompted him to sit:"Sasuke sit down we need to talk."

Kakashi was jumping from rooftop to the next one. He was stupid to forget his book at Sakura's house. He hoped that she still wasn't in bed. If she was he was just going to sneak in and get the damn thing.

He landed in the tree that faced the house from where he was crouching he was looking right in the kitchen. He saw how Sasuke had locked her at the sink with his hands and was telling her something. She then looked down with a small smile on her face.

"_Are they together_?" he thought. Suddenly he felt uneasy after thinking that so he averted his gaze back at the window. Sakura was now kissing Sasuke with her eyes wide open. There was no emotion on her face. She was neutral.

Suddenly Kakashi felt the need to leave. He was replaying the scene over and over again in his head while going home. And in between Sakura's words came to his mind:"_ Especially women who have experienced so much pain because of having such dreams_". He was pretty sure that those words were directed at Sasuke. "_There has to be some mistake. I will find out the truth tomorrow_" he told himself but for some reason he did not know why he cared.


	6. Chapter 6

"So he kissed you and then what happened?" Ino asked excited while she was making the hoops for the lanterns.

Sakura exiled her breath. The work was going so smooth she was making the paper in a round shape and Hinata and Ten Ten were painting the paper in a bright red color and writing wishes on them. It was her own mistake for bringing last night's events up:"We sat down and talked things through he understood how I felt and he left."

Hinata looked up and directed her gaze at Sakura's face:"Wow Sakura-chan it must have been so hard to say things like that. You were so in love with Sasuke-kun when we were little and all through the war. " Sakura fell silent. Hinata's words were so true well except the last part. She didn't know what period was when she stopped feeling anything for Sasuke but she was sure that it was before the war. There was a moment during the battles when Sasuke showed up and team 7 fought together again and she felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside but she realized that it was only happiness because they were together. Then Ino's words disturbed her memories:

"Sakura you are so disappointing. You could have slept with him and then tell him that you didn't feel a thing."

"INO-CHAN!" Hinata almost screamed while her face became red like a tomato. Sakura chuckled and then turned to Ino "I am not that bitchy." Ino hummed in response than said something that made all of them laugh:"Yeah but still he is hot."

Kakashi was sitting on the couch of his small apartment reading his book. He had to start reading Icha Icha Violence because the Paradise was sitting on Sakura's table. The scene he witnessed last night was appearing and disappearing in his head throughout the whole night and day. He knew very well not dwell in other people's busyness. It was part of the reason he had kept such a private life for most of his life. But when it came to the people that were closest to him he could not ignore.

Still Kakashi could not understand why he felt like this. Seeing Sakura kiss another man made him feel something different. A feeling he almost never had. A feeling that he could never find a word for. He had planned to stop by today to see her at the hospital talk to her and get his book. But when he went there they told him that she took one day off.

He made a note to go and see her tomorrow. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When he got to the door and opened he found Genma smiling from the other side:"Hey Kakashi, don't tell me you plan on staying here the whole day and night."

Kakashi stepped aside letting his friend enter. He then made his way to the couch and slumped on it while Genma took a seat in the armchair opposite of the couch and coffee table:"Well Genma I don't have any plans. Do you have something in mind?"

Genma smiled and twirled the always present senbon in his mouth. Then he took it out and continued:"Well me and the boys agreed to meet in a little quiet tea house, play some cards and drink some sake. You in? "

Kakashi leaned his head on the back of the couch. Friends and some drinks would help him relax and take his mind off some things. Things including Sakura so he agreed.

Sakura was making her way towards the Hokage tower. It was weird because she never got called so late in the day. Maybe Tsunade had a mission for her. She hoped so; she was starting to feel bored here in Konoha. Making the paper lantern was a good distraction today but that was just about it.

She knocked lightly on the door of Tsunade's office. After the answer came through she entered stumbling upon her shishou and Shizune piled in so much paperwork. Sakura had never seen her Shishou in so much work:"Need help?"

Tsunade looked up at Sakura:"You are helping enough by keeping the hospital in top shape.I don't need to waste your talents on a pile of paper." Shizune looked a little offended by that statement. But she quickly forgot it when Tsunade asked her for the scroll containing Sakura's mission.

She then started with a serious tone, her honey colored eyes fixed on the written information:"Sakura they need you in Kirigakure."

After the war Sakura was seen as vital kunoichi that could contribute to all of the hidden villages when it came to her medical ninjutsu. This would not be the first time she was summoned by one of the Kages so she can tend to a problem:"What is the problem Shishou?". Tsunade went over the scroll again giving a grunt:"Mei didn't state the reason but I suppose it has to be something important since she expects you"_ as soon as possible_" like her letter says in the end. You are to pack your stuff and leave tonight. I don't want you killing yourself with travelling during the day."Sakura took the scroll from Tsunade's hand bowed a little and headed to the door but she stopped midday:"Tsunade-sama what about…"

Tsunade smiled and threw one of her pigtails on her back while saying:"Don't worry Sakura; Shizune will take care of the hospital while you are gone. Right Shizune?"The young woman didn't get the question at first but then energetically nodded and said in a loud voice:"Leave it to me!"

Kakashi showed up in Sakura's house half an hour before she had to leave. He did not know that she had a mission so when he caught her running around the house gathering random stuff she only took on missions he asked:"Where are heading this time?"Sakura was just passing by him all the time her pink hair swaying behind her back. She had already tied her forehead protector in its usual spot as headband and now she was putting together her outfit.

Wearing only the black shorts and a white tank top she was patching together her pink skirt. She finally found the time to say quickly:"Kirigakure". He continued to observe her while she prepared and was wondering how to ask her about last night. He then noticed his book laying on her couch so he went retrieve it:"I was going to bring it to you today." she said while brushing her long locks of pink hair.

He nodded slowly:"Actually I came back here last night to get it. But something happened that prevented me."She made a sound humming noise which meant she questioning him what had happened:"I saw something. You here in the kitchen with Sasuke"

She froze for a moment then looked at her feet. For some reason she was really embarrassed that Kakashi had witnessed something like that. She did not know however why she felt like that. This was Kakashi the man she could share almost everything with. Everything except stuff like that she then heard him say:"I thought you said that you don't want anything like that because you were hurt from your dreams. Sasuke was always in your dreams. That means that you will get hurt again. "

She then raised her gaze only to meet his lazy eyes. But there was something more that laziness in those eyes. Something she could not make out but still she brought all of her courage and told him in a firm voice:"Kakashi I am sorry but this is none of your busyness. Whatever happened here last night is between me and Sasuke."

He took a deep sight and got closer to her. He leaned forward so his masked lips would be close to her ear:"I thought you were a woman now. Not a stupid girl who is lost in dreams."Sakura just trembled by the touch of his warm breath on the side of her face. But then she processed his words and got angry:"I don't have the time to deal with you right now. And I don't think that I should because I don't see how this is your busyness. And before you start giving false accusations try to learn the truth for first. Now please leave because I must leave in five minutes"

Kakashi saw the anger in her eyes so he simply took his book and after placing it in his pouch walked out of her door with hands in his pockets. After he left he felt guilty:"Learn the truth then accuse." He told himself. Apparently something more had happened last night. Something he wasn't there to see. That night while he was drifting away in light conversations, cards and sake Sakura was travelling to Kirigakure anger fuelling her speed.

She did not why she took his words so serious. Sure he was her ex-sensei but that was it. They work together but he did not have any authority to pry into her personal life. She kept those thought only for a while then she decided that she must focus on her mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura was only a day away from Kirigakure, she had stopped in a road tea house having a cup of tea and resting before she continued. She had almost forgotten what had happened between her and Kakashi. "_Why does he care?_" was a question that was frequently present in her mind. He had been acting weird ever since she had that talk with him the night he was walking her home. Maybe he was just worried? Even if he was he had no right to act like that.

She gave it a longer thought:"_Kakashi is a good man. He has always been looking after me. I always feel safe with him on a mission. That is why I prefer working with him. And also he has a nice body a lot of muscles and that face behind the mask might be really handsome._" Sakura shrugged:"_What the hell am I thinking_?" This was Kakashi we were talking about so she just shook her head so she could get rid of those thoughts.

When she finally reached the village Ao was waiting for her on the gates. He hadn't changed much after the war. His hair was the same blue color and the black eye patch was still present on his face, hiding the stolen Byakugan. When he saw her bowed a little to her and greeted her:"Sakura-sama I am glad you made it so fast to our village. On behalf of the Mizukage I welcome you and I am here to escort you so you can meet her."

Sakura bowed and thanked him and both of them made their way to the Mizukage tower. Mist was covering all of the buildings and the people in the streets. It was so thick that Sakura felt her chest tightening. She could never imagine living her where the sun never shone because of the mist. Although that now she felt good being here away from the heat in Konoha and the problem with Kakashi.

Meanwhile in Konoha Kakashi was restless for two days. The fact that he got into such a fight with Sakura made him feel really bad. So he was spending his time at home the whole day either trying to read or staring the ceiling from his bed. He was thinking of her the whole time. He had lost most of the card games they were playing that night which was not usual for him. Even his friends noticed that there was something wrong with him. But he said nothing when they asked him the only thing he could do was wait for Sakura to come back from her mission and straighten things out.

Sakura was sipping her hot tea slowly. After so much travelling all she wanted was a cup of coffee but she was in no positions to ask whatever she wanted from Mei-sama. To Sakura's surprise the woman hadn't changed at all since her last visit a year ago. She still had that ridiculously long brown hair and her face was still young:"_I wonder what her secret is?_" Sakura though. Almost everyone in Konoha knew that Tsunade used a specific jutsu to keep herself young while Mei she remained a mystery.

"Sakura-san I called you here because we are in an urgent need of your services as a medic." Mei started saying while eyeing Sakura. The pink haired girl bowed her head and said:"I will cooperate as far as I can Mizukage-sama. I would like to know what the problem is."

Mei turned her chair so she can face the window. Sakura didn't know what she was looking at since everything was covered in thick mist. But then her attention was caught when the Mizukage spoke:"Two weeks ago I send two of my shinobi after a missing nin from the village. I will not say who he is because it is a village secret. But they came back severely injured. Both of died by a poison we didn't manage to make an antidote for. That is the reason I called you here so you can work up something. I am going to send more shinobi after the missing nin and I want them to be prepared. "

Sakura nodded:"Thank you, the fact that you called me. I will work as fast as I can to produce an antidote to help your shinobi.".Mei smiled at her and looked her in the eyes. Sakura reminded her of Tsunade so much. The same determination, the same temper and the same spirit could be seen in both Master and Student:"_No wonder they say that she is the next Tsunade_."

Sakura found the laboratory in the hospital very well stocked also the rare herbs weren't an exception. The poison was complex indeed. The last hard to conquer poison she worked it was the one Sasori used when she and Elder Chiyo were fighting him. This was going to take time.

"Hmmm Sakura-chan has been gone almost a week."Naruto was thinking aloud. Kakashi looked at him behind the covers of his book. It was he was thinking the same. Even thought that they didn't see her much around the village Kakashi, Naruto and even Sasuke missed her when she was not here:"It's something urgent in Kirigakure so I don't think that she will be back soon"Sasuke informed them. Their light conversation was interrupted by Izumo. The gate keeper greeted all three of them and then turned to Kakashi:"Kakashi senpai do you have any idea where Sakura is? She is not in the hospital. "

The question earned Izumo three eyebrow raises. The odd question caught the silver-haired Jounin off guard and he could not say anything so Naruto helped him:"She is on a mission to Kirigakure. We don't know when she will be back." He smiled back and thanked them and then went on his way. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances but no questions were asked because the ramen they had ordered finally came.

Sakura was working besides the medic that the Mizukage appointed to be her assistant. Her name was Aiko and she was a young shy girl. She didn't speak that much but whatever work Sakura gave her she completed it without mistake. They had been working on the antidote for two days now without a result. The poison was strong that it neutralized all of the healing abilities of some of the herbs that Sakura had chosen. Now she was taking a new approach. She was mixing the poison with another simpler poison that she already knew the antidote to. If she was right when mixed the two poisons would cancel each other out.

"Aiko-chan bring me the venom we developed. "the girl nodded and took the pipette and released a single drop on the scroll that was lying on the table. Sakura did the same with the poison that killed the two Kiri shinobi. There was slight smoke coming from the scroll when the poisons mixed but after a minute the spot on the scroll started to get smaller and smaller until it disappeared. A big smile stretched on Sakura's lips as she realized that she had done it.

The same evening she was with Mei in her office telling her their progress:"We are finished. Unfortunately we couldn't devise an antidote but we found the method of canceling each other more successful. I hope that my work will be of some help on the next mission.".Mei was looking over her report reading every single word and smiling in the end. She praised Sakura for her hard work and offered her a cup of tea which Sakura gladly took:"I have to send my medics more frequently to Konoha so they can learn new techniques. You really are one of the best." She said after handing Sakura her cup.

The pink haired kunoichi took the cup with a slight bow:"You can send them whenever Tsunade sama agrees to it. I will make sure they learn so their visit won't be in vain. The distance between our villages isn't small so we need to make sure they had a good reason to visit. ".Mei smiled at her and nodded. They engaged in pleasant conversations about shinobi and hospitals until Sakura excused herself and said her goodbyes and well fares. In the morning she was on her way back to Konoha and only one thing was in her mind what should she do when she faces Kakashi again.

It had been almost two weeks since Sakura left on her mission she was supposed to come back these days. Kakashi was anticipating her return. He had finally thought of a way to make peace with her. He decided to go the hospital to see her in her office. He knew that she would never let out her full rage on him in the hospital. That was the only place where she reserved and calm. Sometimes even Naruto went there to tell her bad news because he knew that she wouldn't use him as boxing bag.

He was coming back from the forest outside of the village. In his left hand he was carrying some herbs in a package. He was asked from the hospital staff to go and collect them because none of the genin teams were free. As he was approaching the gate he saw a familiar hair color. Her pink locks were swaying from the light breeze. She was laughing to something Kotetsu had said to her. Deciding he did not want to face her he climbed a tree and kept watch from one of the branches.

She noticed the familiar chakra"_Typical he can't face me right now so he is hiding_. " She then focused he attention to Izumo who wanted to ask he something:"Sakura-san I know I have no chance but I still want to ask you." She smiled encouraging him to continue. In a way she knew what was coming next and she felt kind of bad that she had to say no. Suddenly it dawned on her that Kakashi was not only spying on her but also listening to their conversation. She felt the dirty thought of revenge passing through her mind. She didn't know why she was doing this but something in her heart told her that she should no matter what:"Will you go out with me?" he finally finished

From his branch in the tree Kakashi almost jumped in surprise;"_So that is why he was looking for her._" He then smirked, in his opinion Izumo had no chance some of the strongest shinobi in the village had asked Sakura out and she always had the same answer for everyone. He gasped when he heard her next words:"Okay Izumo-san I would love to. When should we meet."

* * *

Okay so this is chapter seven I know it's short but expect chapter 8 in max 3 days :). Enjoy this one. I think it's a little boring but at least tell me what you think ;)


	8. Chapter 8

"_When did I become this stupid?_" Sakura thought while she was lying on her bed and staring at ceiling. Even her music couldn't help her block out the thoughts that were attacking her conscience. She had gotten herself in a really stupid situation and as much as she thought about she couldn't come up with a descent answer as to why did she get involved like that.

Maybe she did it out of spite. Kakashi was spying her hiding so he wouldn't have to face her. After so many years of being together he just couldn't come to her and apologize. But there was another thing if he thought that she was going to apologize he was wrong. The fact that he was prying in her personal life more than usual was bothering her"_Why is he doing that_?" she thought. After so many years of focusing on Sasuke and then Naruto why did he have to give his attention now?

Sure he helped her grow in a way. But she couldn't give him all of the credit it was all thanks to Tsunade that she was what she was today. Strong, independent and very spirited. Still she had a special place in her heart for her ex-sensei. He always had protected her when she needed someone by her side and he never turned her down for anything.

But still what point was she trying to make clear? She did not know herself. The mere fact that she excepted a date she did not want just to make him feel something. Sakura wasn't sure herself what she tried to do. Now she had bigger problems to face like what is going on in the hospital while she was gone and that date with Izumo.

Kakashi was sitting at the table saying nothing, hearing nothing. He was once again with Genma and Gai. But what he had witnessed earlier kept him occupied ever since. Genma noticed that there was something wrong with his masked friend so after a while he said to Gai"Gai could you please go get us something to eat I am starving. " Gai looked up and said with disappointment "But I was just getting to the good part about how me and Lee did on our last mission."

"I know Gai but you are faster when it comes to these things so think of it as a challenge. How fast can you come back with the food?" Genma smirked. He always knew how to push someone's buttons. Before he even finished that last sentence Gai was already sprinting towards the exit of the tea house. When the senbon ninja made sure he couldn't spot Gai's green outfit anymore he turned to Kakashi "Okay spill it what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kakashi slowly turned to him with a questioning look on his face. Genma was pretty sure the Copy-nin knew what he was talking about but still said:"You haven't said a word during the whole evening. You just stare into space I have the feeling you are not in this dimension anymore.". Kakashi was thinking what to say in reply. He did want an answer. One that would be honest so he started explaining "There is this person I have know for a very long time. And some weeks back I started seeing her differently. But I don't understand why every move she makes around another man makes me feel weird like anger is flowing in blood. I can't control it. He had a fall out and now I can't face her. I tried to figure out why but I can't. I mean I have had relationships with other women you know very well but still I have never felt something like this." Genma took the senbon out of his mouth and smirked „Kakashi my man I don't know who you are talking about but let me tell you this you want this woman so bad that you feel jealousy."

Kakashi raised his head to the ceiling"_So that's it jealousy. I never thought that I would feel this and even towards Sakura. What is wrong with me?_" He then turned to Genma:"What do you think I should do. I don't want to feel like this you see how this makes me act.". Genma took a sip from his sake then stayed quiet for a few minutes before saying:"Either sleep with her and find out if your feelings are deeper than you think or confess to her and see her reaction." The silver haired Copy-nin looked as his friend and thought:"_You really are an expert when it comes to women but you don't notice the obvious feelings of the person you see every day_." He then threw a glance to the table across the room where a few nurses from the hospital and Shizune were seated.

As expected the hospital was functioning perfectly while she was away. Sakura felt relieved. The months of discipline she was inflicting on her staff had finally paid off. She was sitting I her office going through charts. With the month coming to an end and the summer festival only a week away she was swamped with work. And the most dreaded day in the month was coming up. The male shinobi physicals. When it came to the kunoichi in the village they were always present on the day of their physicals now the shinobi they were the worst. They didn't even bother showing up on the day they were assigned to come.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked through the list. It was good because she knew personally most of them and she could take the notice to them personally. When her gaze travelled down the paper she came across one name that made her blood boil "Hatake Kakashi". She set down the list on her desk and leaned back in her chair setting her gaze on the white ceiling "_This is so childish. Why are we even like that?_" she thought to herself. But she was also thinking about his reaction about her date with Izumo.

She found herself a little disappointed to the thought that he might not care "_But why am I like that?_" Maybe it was because she had gone for so long without this kind of attention from men. Sure she had a lot of admirers but she never found any of them interesting. Kakashi however she knew very well and his face had always been a mystery. A lot of women in the village had a crush on him and she understood why. All women loved tall, dark and mysterious and in a why he fit that profile. He had a perfect body; his back was broad and masculine along with his shoulders his arms were packed in tight muscles which were a result from hard training and fighting.

She then shook head. Why was thinking again like that about him "_Maybe it has been too long since the last time I spend a night with a man?_" She then turned her attention back to the list and saw Naruto and Sasuke's names on it. It was time to pay them a visit she thought. And with that she took the appointment papers and walked out of her office.

Naruto and Sasuke were seated at Ichiraku so they can something cold to drink and lunch. Both of them were taking D-rank missions with genins so they can keep an eye on them because right now there was nothing better to do. Even Sai was back and when he met up with them he said that his mission was nothing special. They were just talking when they heard a familiar voice: "I thought I might find both of you here." They turned around and saw Sakura coming to them. A big smile formed on Naruto's lips as he loudly greeted her:"Sakura-chaaann! You are back, but when did you come back?"

Sakura patted both of them on the shoulder and then took a seat:"Yesterday, but today I had work in the hospital. Which brings me to the other reason I went out to find you." She handed both of them the folded pieces of paper. When they opened them to see what they contained she almost laughed out loud. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and Naruto almost made a crying face. Sasuke then turned to her and said in a slow voice so he can make a point:"Sakura we hoped that the fact that you now are basically running the hospital will get us free of these physicals." Sakura made a nice face with a smile:"Why is that?"

Naruto made a puff sound and then threw the paper on the table and said in a proud voice:"Because they are annoying and ridiculous. Going in the hospital waiting almost a day for your turn to come and then stripping in front off some nurse while she treats us like babies." A dark aura was circling Sakura now and as soon as Naruto felt that he shut up and covered his head waiting for the hit. But nothing like that happened. She just smiled in a really scary way and said:"If you don't show up on that day and on time I will make sure both of you end up in hospitals beds at least for a week."

Both of the shivered and said a very firm "Yes ma'am." She then remembered and took out a third piece of paper and gave it to them:"Give this to Kakashi and tell him the same I told you guys." As she was prepared to leave she heard a painfully familiar voice:"Give me and tell me what?". She turned her gaze towards the direction from where the voice was coming from and saw. Silver hair, orange book and a masked face behind it and at that moment she did not know which was best talking back to him or praying to the Gods for the ground to open and just take her in.

He was looking at her at her straight in the face and waiting for her response but he saw that she was dwelling on something. He knew that she was with Naruto and Sasuke because he heard her voice when he was coming closer to the place and being the adult in the situation he decided to talk to her. She finally decided to speak since her silence was becoming noticeable even to Naruto and Sasuke:"Your physicals are on Friday this week. I expect all three of you there." Then she just spun on her heels and walked away. He looked after her and then Naruto asked:"Is something wrong with her?"


	9. Chapter 9

I have to pint out that in this chapter there are some sexual themes :)

* * *

After an hour Izumo was supposed to come by and pick her up. She was already dressed and instead of fussing with her hair too much she just tied it into a high ponytail. She was wearing light, white pants and a red tank top. She finished off her look with a pair of white platform sandals. These days it wasn't so hot and when the sun was already down you could feel a light breeze on your skin. All of the people in Konoha were relieved that the heat was already passing on. She was listening to some relaxing tunes while drinking her cup of coffee and was going down the list of names for the physicals. When she reached Kakashi's name she couldn't help but feel embarrassed about today. How she just gave him a one liner and ran away.

"_Gods and I was the one who wanted to act mature about this situation_."She thought to herself while playing with the pen in her hand. But truth of the matter he had surprised her with his presence. This time instead of spying he came out openly and spoke to her but she could feel the tension between them. She decided that the day of the physicals she was going to examine him and then talk about what had happened. There was a light knock on the door. She glanced up to the clock there were forty minutes until Izumo had to come.

"_Who can it be_?" She swiftly went to the front door only to find Ino behind it. The blond was wearing her usual purple kunoichi attire. She looked tired and Sakura confirmed that when she heard her almost emotionless voice:"I thought you might be back. How are you? " Sakura moved aside so her friend can enter. Ino directed herself to the kitchen table where all the paperwork was lying. Ino stared back at her with a dumb look in her eyes:"The one night you have off and you brought home your work. Are you okay?"

Sakura puffed and rose her nose up and said proudly:"At least I am dedicated to what I do. ". Then she stopped only to catch Ino eyeing her from head to toe. She made questioning look. Ino caught up quickly and almost screamed:"Sakura you have a date!" Sakura twitched at the sound her friend made. Then Ino started asking all sorts of questions like why did she not know about this, who is it and when did he ask her out. The pink haired girls answered everything Ino threw at her then Ino made a proud face:

"Finally you are letting someone get closer to you after all this time. You know, me and the girls were worried about that and we were planning to do something about it but it looks like you took matter into your own hands. I am so proud."Sakura took a deep breath if not Kakashi let Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten stick their noses in her personal life. Yes of course the girls knew everything about her as she knew them also but truth of the matter was that there was no need for them to try and save her from a faith that they imagined would be like alone for the rest of her life with only cats surrounding her.

"Ino don't get your hopes up. It will probably be only once. Izumo is a nice guy and I don't want to give him high hopes. And also I have something here for Kiba."Sakura went to the table and found the piece of paper that was for Ino's boyfriend. She handed it to the blond and pleaded: "Make him come please. Everything must be in order on this day so I can do my paperwork correctly."By the time they were finished talking and Ino had left Sakura just had the time to take a deep breath when a knock indicating that Izumo was here came to her ears.

Kakashi was enjoying the evening breeze on the open terrace of a tea house alongside Genma, Gai, Naruto and Sasuke. All of them were having light conversations and drinking sake. The atmosphere was so delightful that he almost forgot what had happened this afternoon with Sakura. He couldn't find a good word for that situation so he just called it awkward. In the end it looked like he had to play the adult even tomorrow when the physicals were assigned. He knew she would be swamped with work with all the shinobi being there but he was going to find a way to talk to her even if he had to push her inside a broom closet and lock the door behind him. _"No!"_ he thought suddenly. Having Sakura with him in such limited spaces wasn't a good idea at all. He didn't know if he could control himself or not.

Suddenly Genma broke the train of his thoughts by saying:"There he is the lucky bastard Izumo. Everyone hates him now." he laughed after his own words and everyone on the table looked over him and Kakashi so they can get a view of the street where Izumo and Sakura were walking. Kakashi himself slightly turned his head so he can see them and suddenly it was like he was stabbed with a kunai. Sakura looked so sexy in those thigh white pants and red top that he could almost felt something in his pants moving. Her hair was swaying behind her back in a heavy ponytail and her exposed neck could arouse anyone.

Her legs that were long by nature looked even longer now in those pants and platforms. Her hips were swaying in unison with her whole body and it made Kakashi want to touch them. He could see her middle size cleavage from here. Her chest had a slight tan from the summer sun as her arms and face and she looked like the summer girl in a dream. And he imagined running his hands over those breasts. He suddenly shook his head to get those thought away. Naruto whistled after them:"Sakura- chan looks really nice don't you think." Gai also complemented her but the rest of them stayed silent lost in their own thoughts about the pink haired kunoichi who lightly could captivate any heart.

Izumo took her to one of her favorite tea houses and they engaged in light and interesting conversations through the whole night. Sakura found that she was enjoying herself but that was it. There was no heartbeat no spark between them no chemistry. Unlike when they walked in front of one tea house where she felt the Copy Nin's chakra and suddenly she felt uneasy and thought's like_ "Is he watching me? I wonder how I look. Do I look good_?" swamped her head. She felt her heartbeat fasten a bit and her mouth went dry. She decided to think about those things when she got home. Suddenly Izumo caught her attention:

"You said you have something for me Sakura-san." She then remembered and reached into the small hand purse that she had taken with herself and took out the physical appointment. She could see the disappointment on his face and felt a little bad. Taking a sip of sake she braced herself for a situation. "I was expecting something else. I would have never imagined that you would hand me the physicals call." He made a small chuckle noise after his sentence and folded the paper and put it in his hip pouch. Unlike her he was wearing his shinobi attire but he still looked manly just not the manly type Sakura wanted.

"Were you expecting a love letter?" She said with a laugh and lightly slapped him on the arm so the situation wouldn't be that awkward. He then blushed a bit and said while scratching his head:"Well to be honest yes. But I know that you agreed to go out with me so you don't have to hurt my feelings." After that statement she felt silent. She had no idea what to say to the guy. She saw a waitress coming their way and almost grabbed the sleeve of her kimono and ordered another bottle of sake to calm her nerves.

"Sakura-san you don't have to worry I knew this from the beginning. I know what kind of men have asked you out and the fact that you said yes to a proposal from a guy like me was amazing. I thank you that you took my feelings into consideration". She just stood silent for a while. This guy was amazing. He knew part of the reason she had gone out with him and still was okay with it. The waitress came and placed the bottle of sake on the table and then went away. Sakura waited for her to go away far enough so she won't hear anything: "Izumo-san you are an amazing man and any other woman would be lucky to go out with you.". He blushed again and smiled back at her. "_This isn't as bad as I thought it would be_." She thought to herself while she poured him a cup of sake.

Meanwhile Kakashi finally got home after trying to get drunk and failed. He was lying in his bed and as hard as he tried he couldn't fall asleep. Judging by the time Sakura and Izumo's date should be over. But questions like "_Did he walk her home? Did she invite him in her house?_" where keeping him away from sleep. Sakura wasn't the type of girl to sleep with a man after one date. At least that was what he thought and the fact that she stayed away from men when it came to romance and dating was a pointer that she just went home.

But sex was another thing. Everybody liked and enjoyed sex. As a young girl and a woman Sakura was no exception and he couldn't help but think that she had engaged in a one night stand. He threw that thought away. Was she really like that. She looked innocent and cute but under that exterior might be a woman who wanted sex and bathed in the pleasure of it. For a moment he imagined her all flushed up and sweaty. Naked between bed sheets and moaning and that thought made his manhood respond. He felt tensed so the only thing to do was get up and go under the shower where he could relieve that stress hopefully without her in his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

There was one day during the month in which the nurses of Konoha hospital took extra long to prepare for. They took special care of how their hair looked. They put on some make up and their uniforms were fresh and clean. Yes that day was the male shinobi physicals. On that they spend a few minutes alone with a shinobi while he was undressed and they could touch him whenever they wanted because it was part of their work. It was no secret to anyone that nurses lusted after male shinobi. Since they encountered them most frequently. For them that day was like a gift from the gods.

Sakura also knew that fact very well. So that is why she had called her staff extra early that Friday so she can lecture them to keep their focus. Her staff found that annoying but acknowledged what their superior said and prepared for the exciting yet busy day. To keep the work going smooth without any mistakes or mix-ups the shinobi were separated in groups by ranks, age and abilities. Sakura herself had put that system into work a year ago and it proved to be very effective. Among the usual staff her senpai Shizune also had shown up to help and had signed up to do the physicals of the special jounin.

Sakura wasn't surprised that her senpai had chosen that category. It was no secret to pink haired kunoichi that Shizune had a crush on Genma. Since he was a special jounin Shizune was going to do his physical and have the chance to spend some alone time him in room disturbed by no-one. Sakura and Shizune were getting changed in the changing rooms and when she had made sure that she and her senpai were alone she finally asked casually as possible: "You know senpai you don't have to go to such lengths just to be alone with Genma. If I were you I would just go to him and tell him how I feel. "

Shizune squeaked at her words and her face immediately flushed and when she spoke she was stuttering from embarrassment:"Sakura! How can you say that I am here only for my benefit? I am here to help out the staff of this facility. " she then went silent and when Sakura turned to her to see why was she silent Shizune leaned in closer and whispered:"Am I really that obvious?"

Sakura took a deep breath and turned towards the mirror on her locker room and started tying her hair in a bun:"For others not that much but for people who know you really well like myself yes you are. But it's your choice how you want to do things. If you ever need help about this matter just tell me. I can talk to Genma." Shizune blushed once again and continued to put on her scrubs. When they were finally dressed they went out in the hall it was only eight o'clock. The appointments started from ten so they had plenty of time to prepare the rooms they were going to use.

Sakura took a look in her list. She had made her list perfectly not only was she examining Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi but also Kiba, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino and Neji. And the statement that she made to all of them guaranteed that they would show up. Also there was this part with Kakashi. She had to use the time with him today so they can talk and straighten things out.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were walking as slowly as possible to the hospital. There was at least twenty minutes until their turn came but still for them this was a big pain:"Man why does Sakura-chan have to be so strict? I don't wanna go in there." Naruto started complaining as he threw his hands behind his head:"Because we have to g in there. These are simple regulations plus we need to make it easier for Sakura she is always working hard. " Sai answered and then took a deep breath.

They were already in front of the hospital and went in through the big glass doors. The whole corridor was filled with waiting shinobi. Some of them looked like they were on the verge of exploding other were so bored that they were trying to take a nap on the chairs. After looking around a bit they saw Kiba making his way out of a room with a big smile on his face. Naruto instantly smiled and slapped him on the shoulder:"Awww you old mutt your turn already passed didn't it? So how was it did you get an old scary nurse?"

A hospital filled with only young and pretty girls existed only in boys imaginations. Sakura had laughed once at Naruto's reaction when he had seen one of the older nurses. They were scary and strict so normally no one wanted to be stuck with them. But Kiba smiled at his three friends and just said:"We are lucky because everyone from our age group is with Sakura-chan even our ex-sensei. She told me that she will be examining Gai and Kakashi too.". Naruto felt after those words and almost sung:"Ah Sakura-chan your kindness has no limit when it comes to us."

Kiba laughed at him and said his goodbye and headed out of the door. The boys took their papers to the front desk and where directed to the part of the corridor that was their age group and rang. As they waited the saw Sakura escorting Shino from one of the rooms she handed him a clipboard and he signed on it. She then turned towards them with a smile on her face:"I see you took my words serious. I should talk to you like that more often."

Sasuke made a "Hn." Sound and then he looked at her and said with annoyance in his voice:"When will it be our turn? I want to be out of here as fast as possible. Me and Naruto have a meeting with the Hokage.". Sakura just sighted. Of course that they would take her threats serious but they would want to be finished as soon as possible. She figured that there was nothing wrong with taking her teammates in first. So she just moved away from the door and pointed the way to Sasuke with a sarcastic tone:"Yes, this way your majesty.". Naruto started laughing at her words and kept on laughing hysterically even after the door was already closed.

Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall in his room. It was almost noon. His appointment was right after the hospital staff lunch. He was thinking of going during that so he can talk to Sakura. But he figured that she would be too busy and he didn't want to stress her. Last night also didn't make it easy on him. After such fantasies and thought it would be hard to look at her and not think about something dirty. Genma's words were ringing in his ears "_Either sleep with her and find out if your feelings are deeper than you think or confess to her and see her reaction._"". How could he confess something he wasn't sure he was feeling? And the sex part there was no way that those fantasies of his would become a reality. Or at least he would try to stop himself.

He was feeling uncomfortable because this was interrupting his usual lazy lifestyle. Anxiety, sleep deprivation and jealousy were just ruining his usual flow. He shrugged at those thought and decided to come up with a solution as soon as possible. The only thing he could do right now is make peace with the hot head his pink haired ex student was. So he got up from the bed and started to get dressed.

Sakura stretched her heads above her head before diving into her lunch. A little break was really good. Almost half of the shinobi had already passed so the day was finally starting flow in a normal pace. After examining her three idiots and sending them on their way she dropped by Shizune to see how she was doing. She stumbled on a scene that was just too nice to ruin. Shizune was smiling and laughing at something that Genma had said. They looked so natural together that it made Sakura a little sad that her senpai didn't have the courage just to open herself and tell the senbon ninja everything. But it was Shizune's life so she had no right to stumble in it. Her own life was already messed up enough with the whole Kakashi deal.

He was supposed to come after her lunch and she found out that she was feeling uneasy and there was this big ball curling up in her throat:"_Why am I like that? It's not like we are lovers and we had a fight._" Suddenly that thought became a live picture in her head. She imagined Kakashi in her bed all naked and panting on top of her. That thought made her blush and a streak of sweat travelled down from her forehead:"_What the hell am I thinking? I guess that it really has been a, long time for me. _". She swallowed hard after she realized that in half an hour she will be alone with him one room and he would be undressed.

After entering the building he hated the most in the village he made his way towards the desk and handed his papers. The nurse behind the desk took a quick glance at them and pointed him to room eleven after giving him a number. He saw that there were three shinobi before him so he decided to take the time and look for Sakura she was bound to be here somewhere. Just when he was going to take a turn in the other corridor he heard her voice:"This way please.". He turned around and saw her leading the shinobi in a room. After the door closed he saw the number eleven written on it. The same room he was supposed to go in.


	11. Chapter 11

He waited patiently for his turn to come and every time she was coming out she was throwing him glances that he couldn't understand. But she did not look angry or uncomfortable. That was a good sign at least he thought so. He was the last one left so when she came out he just stood up and walked in the room not even waiting for her to call him inside. She closed the door slowly before turning to him. She had an annoyed look on her face but she said nothing. He was waiting for her to say something and for that reason the silence between them had stretched to the point where it was already weird and uncomfortable.

She put her hand to her forehead and then slowly said:"I am sorry for the way I have been acting. But you also are at fault for pushing me in that direction". His eyebrow raised and took a deep sight. He sat on the examination table and unzipped his vest while saying:"Let's get this over with.". What was he doing he thought to himself. He was being a major asshole right now and he noticed that his behavior did an impact on her. She had a sad look on her face and she was avoiding his gaze. She had her back turned to him while she was putting on latex gloves. So he just got up and stood behind her so close that he felt her flinch.

"_He is so close_." She thought. Truth was that she felt so small like this. She was a tall girl by nature but Kakashi was at least one head taller than her. The fact that he was so tall and standing so close made her flinch:"_What should I do_?". She turned around and met his masked face but warm eyes. He took her hand in his and raised it to his masked lips. He planted a small kiss to her gloved fingers and then said:"I am sorry I shouldn't stick my nose where I am not supposed to. I will never do that gain I hope you forgive me." The felt her face burning up and turned around so fast to finish preparing while waving him off in a shaky voice:"It's okay don't worry I already forgave you."

She felt his footsteps as he was going back to sit on top of the table. There were sound of clothes being removed and when she finally turned around she almost fainted. Sakura knew that her ex-sensei had a nice body but that was it. She had no idea he had a HOT body. His stomach was well shaped and tight six pack. His broad chest was covered in tone muscles and so were his arms. Every muscle in his arms was thight and trained. She kept her gaze on him for a while.

Sakura was blushing just by looking at him:"_What does this mean? Is she lusting after me?"_ He kept waiting for her without saying anything. After a short moment she started listening to his heartbeat with a stethoscope then she took a note. After that she took his wrist to take his pulse and then took a deep breath before taking another note: "You heartbeat is a bit fast. But rather than that you are okay?"

"_Gee I wonder why my heartbeat is out of order. Oh yeah, maybe because you were ogling me and blushing at the same time._" He thought as he started putting on his clothes. Then heard her sight and turned around to look at her. Her eyebrow was twitching:"Why don't you come to my house tomorrow night. I will make peace by cooking you dinner. " she said while she was struggling to keep a proud face but then she raised her voice at him:"But you have to bring my favorite chocolate mint ice cream as a desert.". After her statement he raised an eyebrow and simply shrugged his shoulders:"Fine as long as you don't have any plans with Izumo."

Sakura was about to explode not only was he being an asshole but he was using Izumo as tool to make her feel guilty: "That date was only a one time deal mister Look at me I am spying from a tree.". She could tell that he felt uncomfortable. He slowly turned around and scratched the back of his head while trying to avoid her eyes:"Well you see I thought you would kill me that is why I decided to wait on that tree until you left. I happened to overhear you conversation with him." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and just said while looking out the window to avoid his gaze:"Anyway let us just forget about this whole situation and have a nice dinner tomorrow night. I know for a fact that those three idiots Naruto, Sasuke and Sai are going to be send on a mission. Plus this is the only comfortable time for me to do it. The festival is on Monday and the whole week will be hard for me after that."

After that statement her faced became sad. He did not know why but he didn't want to ask. Another fight with her and would have to go and throw himself from some bridge. Sakura's revenge wasn't a dish he would want to enjoy any time soon. They agreed on a time and he left. She went back to her office and threw herself in her chair:"_I will not be able to sleep because of you tonight. The festival is coming soon and as much as I am trying maybe after releasing that lantern in the air I will release you from my mind along with it._" She thought after releasing her hair from the thight bun that it was tied in.

That night she was in bed, relaxing and reading a nice book before falling asleep. But she found that she couldn't focus on what was on the pages her thoughts were drifting back to this afternoon and in particular Kakashi. His body made an impact on her but what made her heartbeat even faster was the small kiss he gave on her gloved hand:"_Why did he do that? For him it seemed more than just an apology. I wonder what it meant for him. The same goes for me?_" she turned on her stomach and grunted against the pillow. Sex that's right she just needed sex. But there was no one who would satisfy her tastes:"_Or maybe….No! No way in hell! I should even burn because of that thought."_ . She turned off the lights and fell asleep quickly and for the first time ever she didn't dream about that man she dreamed her ex-sensei.

"_What was with that sad look on her face today?"_ the Copy-nin thought after returning to his apartment. He threw his clothe on the floor and his way to the shower. After letting the cool water relax his body he started thinking about her again. Something had happened to her. Something he didn't know. From her words today he figured that it had something to do with the war.

Sure the war had made an impact on all of them. But an impact that would cause her to take a break for a whole week after the festival that was something different. He felt like he should ask her but knowing how she felt when it came to someone asking too much about her private life made that idea fade away. After the shower he went to bed to relax and read but then he remembered. Tomorrow night he was going to go to her house and have dinner with her. A thought that made him sweat out of anticipation.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, supporting her chin on her hand while listening to Sakura's request:"Shishou I want to take my vacation the week after the festival. ". Tsunade smiled, her student wanting a break was news that couldn't be heard every day. The legendary sucker took out a paper and filled it up with her name and rang and the dates that she would take her leave after putting the Hokage stamp on it she handed it to her pink haired student. Sakura examined the paper and started protesting:"Tsunade-sama I asked only for a week and you are giving me two. I don't want to be without work for that long. I will die of boredom."

Tsunade just leaned back in her chair and smiled while saying:"Two weeks is nothing. You worry too much. The last time you took a leave was almost a year and half ago. You need it. Plus if you are going to be that bored, the nights when I am going to be working late you can always come with a present for me that would give me motivation to work faster. " Tsunade just gave her a wink. Sakura caught up fast and started laughing.

"Who are you cooking for? Ino asked while taking a sip from her coffee. The blond ran into her in the Hokage tower and Sakura invited her for a cup of coffee at her place so they can gossip about the physicals yesterday. Sakura took out all of the ingredients out of the shopping bag and started organizing them on the counter:"Kakashi I invited him over for dinner se we can make peace.". Sakura had told Ino everything about him and the way she was thinking about him and to her surprise Ino was so excited and happy that she couldn't keep it in herself:"Romantic dinner with which a secret mission is present. Seduction!"

Sakura snarled. When she offered Kakashi to cook for him she never had that in mind. But now that Ino had said it an exclamation mark appeared in her head:"Ino nothing like that is going to happen as I told you I need sex and I am just desperate I guess." Ino made a smart face and raised up her nose high in the air:"I know but you never know what might happen."

* * *

I know that these two chapters are a little late but I had a lot going on. Also I am aware of the fact they are uneventful in a way but I promise to spice things up in the next two ones :P


	12. Chapter 12

Even thought that they had made peace Kakashi was starting to think that Sakura was put on the Earth only to torture him. He had arrived ten minutes late but she still wasn't ready with the dinner and now she was fussing in the kitchen in her sport shorts and a loose T-shirt with one shoulder falling down. He had seen her in those clothes before but never took into account how she looked in them. Her long slender legs were showing all the way and her slight tanned skin was intimidating him. It was like her body was screaming to him to touch it.

Her hair was pulled back in a bun so it wouldn't get in her eyes and her exposed neck was so smooth and erotic for him that he imagined kissing every inch of it. He was so deep in his thoughts that when he didn't reply to something that she said she came to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face:"If you want I can shut up?" she said after he directed his attention to her. He closed his eyes to concentrate and asked to repeat the question:

"I was asking if you are coming to the festival tomorrow?" she repeated in a loud voice as she went back to the stove. He took a deep breath: "I don't know. I have to think about it." She turned to the table carrying glasses and clean chopsticks. While placing them she said while looking at him:"It's not like you have a choice the whole village is going and it's going to be pretty loud during the whole night. You won't be able to read.". With a small "Yeah" he got up and helped her with setting up the table.

After the food was served they engaged in light conversations. Laughing and talking about the physicals. When it came to the physicals the image of his shirtless figure came to her mind again and she went silent for a moment. When she noticed that it was too quiet she looked up and caught him staring at her. She was desperate for a change of subject that she said:"If you want I can give you a book to read. I think you will like it.". She did not wait for a response and got up from her seat and went to the bookshelf in the living room. He followed her trying to tell her that it wasn't necessary but it was like she wasn't listening to him. She pulled a rolling chair and stepped on it.

"You are going to fall. Be careful." He warned her but she kept reaching up to the top shelf while saying:"No I won't don't worry." As she finally grabbed the hard covers of the book and pulled it one of the wheels of the chair slipped and as she was trying to keep her balance to whole chair became unstable and she fell.

At first she did not move neither did her. But as she was laying on top of him she held her breath. His hard muscular chest felt so good under hers. She was feeling herself blush and finally let her breath out. He was also staring at the ceiling not knowing what to do the situation was unbelievable. He felt her breasts against his chest. Her bra and thin shirt were the wall that separated them from him. Suddenly he felt heat in his lower area "_I have to get her off me_." He thought. And like Sakura had read his mind she stood up from him and reached for the book that was lying next to him on the floor.

When he got up himself he saw that Sakura was unseeingly looking at the cover. Her faced was flushed and her breathing was heavy. She finally handed him the book and he noticed that her fingers were shaking a little. He took a look at the cover it was green with cherry blossoms swaying in the black hair of a woman holding a katana. She had a vengeful look in her eyes:"It's about a kunoichi who has to kill the son of a daimyo. She becomes his concubine in order to get close to him but."Sakura gave a brief review. He looked up and met her gaze nodding.

The rest of the evening passed lightly with a bit of tension in the air. When Kakashi finally got home he leaned on the bathroom door recalling the whole fall off the chair and onto him. He felt his heartbeat going faster and faster and his manhood hardening. He cursed under his nose and went under the cold streaks of the shower.

The next day brought excitement for the whole village as everyone was looking forward to a night filled with fireworks, lots of shops and good fun. Sakura was hoping that tonight she could relax and finally free herself from the memories and secrets. Last night she had a restless sleep in the beginning. But the rest of her sleep was filled with sexual dreams of her and Kakashi naked between bed sheets and exploring each other's bodies. In her dreams Kakashi was giving her divine pleasure. The kind of pleasure she found out that she was missing for a long time now.

While she was drinking her morning coffee and listening to some relaxing tunes she imagined his strong arms holding her and touching parts of her body like her tights, breasts and hips. She found herself sighting to her imaginations when a knick on the door brought her back to reality. She opened the door and Ino came in carrying something on a hanger and covered with plastic:"Oh my God I need coffee now. But you have to say I am the best.". Sakura gave a questioning look and then followed the blond to the kitchen:"I am not going to show you anything until Hinata and Ten Ten get here. How was your sexy dinner last night?"

Sakura sighted why was Ino keeping this up. She ended up telling her friend what had happened and after she finished her story the blond almost screamed in excitement:"I knew something was going to happen. Oh Sakura I am so happy for you." Sakura took a sip from her coffee and muttered in her cup:"There is nothing to be happy about Ino. It was just an accident.". Just when Ino was about to say something another knock on the door came. Sakura was feeling a bit sorry that her day dreaming would have to wait.

The Copy-nin was walking through the streets of Konoha and was dying on the inside. Everyone was noisy and energetic due to the festival tonight. He did not need that. Kakashi wanted peace and quiet so he made his way towards one of the training grounds. After finding a comfortable branch on a tree he cracked open Sakura's book. He had started reading it last night and so far he liked it. Until he got to the parts where the kunoichi was fulfilling her duties as a concubine. The text had a lot of details inside. It stared innocent enough but then it turned into a heated night between the two characters. At first Kakashi felt uncomfortable that he was reading such things. Even Icha Icha wasn't this dirty.

"_Ukiko slowly loosened the obi on her kimono. She let the silk material slide from her shoulder and after the water of satin landed on the wooden floor she caught the stare that Takihiko was giving her. His eyes were full of lust and desire for her. She lightly smiled of the fact that she had already caught her victim like the spider catches the fly in its net. He slowly came to her and caught her nipple between his two fingers. Ukiko threw her head back exposing her neck for him. With his other hand he caressed her between her thighs feeling that she was wet and ready for him. _"

Kakashi raised his gaze towards the sky:"_Our innocent looking Sakura reading stuff like this who would have known_" he thought. And as soon as that thought disappeared in his mind he imagined Sakura dressed in traditional clothes. Silk kimono covering her body and her neck exposed due to the collar and her hair lifted in bun. Most of the people in village would be dressed in traditional clothing tonight so as he was continuing to read the sexual scene on the pages he slightly told himself:"Maybe I will go to the festival tonight."

Sakura and the girls were finishing the last of the paper lanterns. They were supposed to be done earlier than this but the fact that Sakura had to go to Kirigakure set them back a bit. The pink haired kunoichi was still curious what Ino brought with her this morning. She still hadn't seen it and her curiosity was making her work faster. She wasn't talking much and after she was done with her work way before the others she said in a firm voice:"Show me what you brought this morning." Ino smiled a bit and then went over to the couch in the living room to pick up and hanger. She lifted up the plastic and Sakura almost lost her breath.

The kimono was amazing. It was mint green with sakura trees drawn on the silky smooth fabric. Cherry petals were flowing on it everywhere. From the bottom to the top collar and it looked like they were being blown by the wind. On one of the tree branches there was a swallow fitting perfectly into the image of the kimono:"Oh my God it's so beautiful. How did you know I don't have a kimono for tonight?". Ino shrugged her shoulders and simply said:"Just guessed. Now all of us need to get dressed and get the lanterns to the center of the village and hand them out to the merchants."

Since it was going to be a very lively night Genma had taken the liberty to warn the owner of their favorite tea house to save table for them. Kakashi was already heading there in a slow pace when he heard Naruto's voice behind him:"Kakashi wait up.". The copy nin turned to and stopped and he saw the blond dragging Sasuke and Sai behind them. He greeted all of them and asked where they were heading:"We are heading to the "_Moon garden_". Shikamaru saved us a table there. "

Kakashi figured that most of the shinobi will be in that tea house since it was a favorite among them. Then he noticed that there was no sign of Sakura:"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke passed by him and continued walking while saying:"She and the girls have to take the paper lantern for the evening and then they are going to join us at the tea house." Kakashi made a mental note to look forward to the evening and followed his former students.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten were walking towards the "Moon garden" tea house. She learned from her friends that most of the shinobi will be there. That included Kakashi. She felt a little uncomfortable by the fact that he was going to be there. After the situation last night she did not know how to act around him. Her dreams flashed in her mind every time she thought of him:"Sakura be careful with the lanterns." Ino scolded her and took her out from her mind drift. The girls took the liberty to bring their friends one handmade lantern. Since they were going to spend almost the whole night in tea house and go out only when the fireworks started. Sakura adjusted the Handles between her fingers and carried on.

Kakashi and the others were already seated in their estimated tables. He did wasn't sure why he was throwing looks at the entrance all the time. He was going to hear everyone greet her once she comes in. He decided not to think about her right now so he focused his attention to his friends and the conversation they were having. The topic matched the festival purpose he heard Gai saying:"This war was so much more destructive than the Third shinobi war. Many brave men died in these battles.". Genma took a sip from his sake and then continued:"It was harder because we were facing ninja that we only read and heard rumors about. But seeing old comrades disgraced like that made me feel sick. "

Kakashi couldn't say anything. His pain was even greater than they knew since his old teammate and friend Obito was behind all of the evil. In the beginning he started blaming himself that he had let this happen. But then as time passed he realized that it wasn't his fault that his friend turned to the dark corners in his heart and had let that negative energy consume his mind. Genma and Gai noticed the expression on the Copy-nin's face and didn't know what to do. Words were not going to change the past so Genma simply put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder reassuring him that he had done the best that he could. That moment Kakashi felt stronger and his face went back to the neutral expression he had.

"Sakura-chan! Oh my God you look pretty!" Kakashi turned to Naruto's words only to find something at the entrance that would make him gasp. It was like dream come true. Sakura was wearing a beautiful mint kimono that suited her perfectly. The obi on her back was read matching perfectly with her cherry blossom hair that was held up high in a tight bun with red ribbons. He couldn't stop looking at her. But he was thrown out of his gaze when Genma threw his hand behind his neck and screamed in his ear:"Sakura, looking sharp tonight."

Sakura just waved at Genma and then saw that Kakashi was staring in her. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable so she took her seat next to Sai immediately. After she made herself feel comfortable she sunk into the loud conversation and noises coming from everyone on the table. As the set down and the village was shining in lights and fun the atmosphere in the tea house never went down for a second. At one point Sakura saw Shizune join Genma and Kakashi at their table and she smiled at the image of Genma hugging Shizune and laughing at something what she said. She then looked at her own table. Hinata and Naruto were talking quietly to each other, Ino and Kiba were screaming at Sasuke and Ten Ten for something and Neji was trying to calm down Lee. She found this atmosphere rather soothing and it kept her thinking of Him for the last time.

Kakashi was stealing glances at Sakura the whole night. She was talking to everyone but he noticed that there were moments where she was silent and it looked like she was drifting to another place. During the whole night she came to their table to greet him and give him a paper lantern. They exchanged pleasantries and she was gone. He made a point to talk to her later or offer her to walk her home. And as his thoughts continued he heard the blast of fireworks outside. The excitement suddenly rose to a maximum. Everyone went outside in the summer garden of the teahouse. Waitresses were handling everyone candles to put in their paper lanterns. Kakashi took the candle in his lantern and took a glance at Sakura. She was already ready with the candle and waiting for the others so they can release them at once.

Once the countdown started Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest like it was going to explode:"_From this night on the memory of will not haunt me anymore_." When everybody counted to three all of them released the lanterns. As she was releasing hers she felt one single tear escaping her eye and suddenly her heart and mind felt light.

As soon as the fireworks and releasing of the lanterns was over everyone went back in to continue their fun. Kakashi noticed that Sakura was crying and was worried. When he saw her making her way to the bathroom he followed her and waited patiently in front of the door. When she came out she looked really surprised:"Kakashi what are you doing here this is the ladies room?"

"I know very well I came to see if you were okay. I saw you crying outside." His response made her flinch. She didn't think that anyone had seen her tears since all of them were looking at sky:"_I guess not all of them._" She thought. After she smoothed down her kimono she raised her head only to meet a very interesting gaze. Kakashi's eyes were walking all over her body. She suddenly felt hot and felt her sides going red. But then she straightened her neck and simply said in a firm voice:"I am fine you don't need to worry." She passed by him in the small corridor and warned:"Don't go into that bathroom!"

"Sakura wait." She felt his hand grabbing her arm firmly. Her heart was going to explode so she slowly turned around and saw his penetrating gaze. She felt naked under those eyes. Why was she feeling like this whenever she around him. No man had ever made her feel this way before.:"I want to walk you home tonight." he told her in a firm voice that didn't allow her to say no. For the first time she felt a man's power on her like that. She simply nodded her head and once he let go of her hand she quickly left. When she went back to the table she saw Ino staring at her:"What?" she mouthed so no would hear.

"Are you okay? You look uneasy?" the blond mouthed back. Sakura just nodded and took a sip from her sake. The rest of the night passed in fun conversations and drinking sake and eating tasty food. Once all of them decided to leave Sakura turned her towards Kakashi's table and she noticed that he wasn't there. So she went outside to the street said goodbye to her friends and turned around to walk home. As she turned she bumped into his chest. She raised his head to meet his gaze. He was looking straight at her face, he smiled at her and said in a calm tone:"Shall we get going?"

The streets of Konoha were still filled with a lot of people he were having fun, eating nice meals or simply gazing up at the lanterns in the sky. They were walking towards Sakura's house, neither of them saying anything. He decided he should be the one to break the silence:"That is a very interesting book you gave me." She looked at him smile on her face:"Oh I am glad you like it. I was afraid it might be a little to girly for you."

He smiled at himself:"So _she doesn't know what exactly I am talking about. Well I have a good idea how to make her remember. _" He took a deep breath and looked at her once again from head to toe. She noticed that he was looking at her and asked:"Is there something in my hair or on my kimono?" and she started touching her hair:"No I was simply looking at your clothes. They remind of the way Ukiko looked when she had to spend her first night with the young master."

Sakura immediately went two shades of pink. She remembered that scene perfectly. Introduction was not the only thing that happened in that chapter. Later on there was a very heated sex scene with a lot of detail. Why was he talking about that?:"Well Ukiko is a concubine she must wear kimonos all the time" she said after a while. He raised an eyebrow but he noticed that she was still flushed.

When they reached her house she quickly wished a good night and started making her way to the door when he grabbed her by the arm again and made her face him. She felt helpless again. His huge figure was hovering against her and she felt the heat that was rising in her body. His power was overwhelming her and the only thing she could do was wait for him to talk and she would obey:"Tell me the truth" he said in a sudden voice:"Why were you crying tonight? You have been acting strange all night and at the physicals you said you will have a rough time after this day. I want to know why."

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out. She lowered her gaze to their feet:"_I guess it's time I tell someone else or the thought of that will torture me for life." _She thought as she struggled to keep a neutral face. She invited him in her house.

_Sakura was finishing with the cleaning and restocking her cabinet in the medical tent she was working in. It had been a long day with lots of injuries. She felt a little tired and as she took a seat she started wondering how long she will have to live like this. Day by day watching from the sidelines of the war until it was her own turn to take action in the battlefield. The thought of death was scaring her to the point where she couldn't sleep. _

_Her life was too short to be over. What about love, marriage, kids all of the things that were expected of her as a woman if she really dies in this war she will be just a name on a historical piece of paper in the Konoha arc. She did not want that, the past two years she was working hard to become stronger and more than she was when she was a kid she did not want to see her hard work die in vain._

_As her thought were becoming even more depressing a man came in and greeted her. It was the Iwagakure shinobi she treated earlier. She remembered him by the broken arm and the head wound. She greeted him back and asked in worried tone:"Are you alright? Are you wounds bothering you ahhh….."_

"_Daichi. Himura Daichi is my name. And no I am fine. In the hands of a skilful medic like yourself of course I will be fine." He praised her and blushed while scratching the back of his head. Sakura smiled back at him. She always felt good when someone was thanking her for her help. But then why was here if not for his wounds and just when she was about to ask he said in a shaky voice:"To be honest I don't know how will you react to this but I feel I have to say it. I will go back to the battlefield soon and I have to tell you this before I lose my life like the many others."_

_Sakura suddenly felt confused. What was this man trying to tell her. He took a good look at him. He had broad chest and his arms were strong and firm. He was a bit taller than her but his face looked kind with innocent eyes and lips that looked like they were always smiling. His hair was black and spiky and now was crushed under the bandages on his head. From his appearance she could tell that he was kind, but shy and had a hard time expressing his feelings with his words. She was brought back from reality when he continued talking in his shaky voice:"Ever since you treated me I can't stop thinking about you and you kind face. You are really beautiful and genuinely care for people."_

_The pink haired medic blushed at his words. Suddenly she felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. Butterflies were humming in her stomach. It was like this man had come here to make her thoughts from earlier a lie she telling herself. But she said or did nothing to indicate that. He reached into his bandaged arm and pulled a small envelop and handed it to her with a shaking hand. She took it and examined it with questioning look on her face:"What is this?" she asked after she couldn't figure out what was happening._

"_Well…" he shrugged and went silent while thinking how to form his next words:"It's what you would call a love letter.". Sakura had never received a love letter in her life. The situation she was in proved her theories from earlier. Life had so much to offer. But right now at first her first instinct was to kindly say no and send Daichi on his way. But some small voice in her head begged her to change her mind so she simply said:"Thank you Daichi-san I will read it and tell you my thoughts tomorrow." And with that Daichi left happy that he was able to tell this amazing girl what he felt about her._

* * *

Well this is just the first part of Sakura's secret. What do you think? I know some of you may be dissapointed by this twist but that was how I imagined it. Enjoy :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Sakura was lying in her improvised bed on the operating table. The love letter that Daichi had given her was under her pillow. After reading it her heart was beating so fast it was going to explode. Now her thoughts were messy and confused. What should she say to him? At first she thought of kindly saying no and explain that she was in love with Sasuke. But her feelings had started to fade ever since he tried to kill her. In the beginning she was thinking that he was just trying to scare her but after carefully analyzing the whole battle she finally realized that if Naruto hadn't swooped in to get her she would have been dead by now. These discoveries made her change her decision about saying no._

_The next day she was swamped with work healing the wounded and being on the loom out for the white Zetsu's. The other night they had found out that the enemy could copy the appearance and chakra signature of anyone. So everyone was on edge and everyone had to check if they weren't the enemy. The same night she had just finished and sat down to take a break and he came in._

_Daichi looked on edge and uneasy. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn't look her in the eyes. In Sakura's opinion he was bracing himself to be turned down:"My answer is yes." She said after a minute of silence. He looked up at her surprise clouding his mind and face. In the beginning they were awkwardly staring at each other saying nothing but after a while he came up to her and threw his undamaged arm around her and drew her close into a hug._

_Sakura took a deep breath. At first she felt nothing but after a while she felt secure and safe. She realized that stronger feelings will come after some time. That night he stayed in her tent. She was lying on top of his chest and was listening the sounds of his sound sleep. In her mind all of this is right she was feeling emotions she had never felt before and she was content._

_The next days passed by like a blur during the day she was healing fallen shinobi and during the night they had fun in her tent. She found that that he was funny, romantic and intelligent. Slowly she was beginning to fall in love with him. The third evening he really had surprised her by bringing her flowers from the nearby forest. This simple romantic present made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. The same they went to bed they had shared more than just kisses. Sakura had given him her virginity and didn't regret her decision. He was so tender with her that the only thing that she felt was slight pain in the beginning and a wave of pleasure after that. _

_Daichi and Sakura realized that they couldn't be happier the next days. After his wounds got better he had to report back and go fight on the battlefield. Sakura couldn't be any sadder. She cried on his shoulder the whole night before he had to leave. After he left the camp everyday she hoping and praying that he would come back safe and sound to her._

_After a whole week without news of him she was feeling uneasy and after two days her fears had become a reality. He arrived in a body bag and his name was on the list with the deceased. _

Kakashi noticed that her hand was shaking while picking up the cup of coffee. After welcoming him n her house she had changed her clothes to the same attire she was wearing on their dinner night. She made coffee for both of them and told him this story. He had no idea that something like that had even occurred. Now he was feeling bad that he made her tell him something that she was cherishing in her heart. She drew his attention again:"In the beginning I was feeling bad. In a way I was blaming myself for his demise. I was so scared of death, scared of the fact that I was going to miss the most important stuff in life because I would lose my life in the war that I engaged without thinking of the consequences."

Sakura had a serious look on her face. A look that made her look lonely or distant. She had told him that she didn't need someone in her life. He finally understood the meaning behind her words. The pain she had felt losing that man after such short notice must have felt horrible thus the decision to stay alone was made by her. But Kakashi made a mental note to make everything possible to change her mind. He reached across the table and caught her hand and caressed her palm with his thumb while saying:"It wasn't your fault. But still you shouldn't condemn yourself to loneliness just because of that. You were able to feel something new and different because of him and you should be thankful. And I am a hundred percent sure that he wouldn't like watching you like this if he were alive."

Sakura realized that Kakashi was right but still the sadness that was overwhelming her heart was bigger that she could handle. She slowly nodded and drew her hand away from his. While touching her like that she felt her heartbeat go faster and faster and she felt a bit awkward. She stretched her arms behind her head:"I am tired and I have the day to sleep in tomorrow. If you want you can come by later tomorrow."

With those words she indicated that the conversation was over and that he had prolonged his stay. He thanked her for the coffee and went home. While walking to his apartment he found himself amused of the fact how little he knew about her. In his opinion what she had done was impulsive and her decision was driven by fear of losing herself. When he got home and comfortable in his bed he cracked open the book from Sakura and continued on reading. He couldn't concentrate that much since whenever there was an erotic scene he imagined Sakura as the main character.

The next morning Sakura got up at eight and started packing her things. She had told Ino where she was going and she had left instructions for the nurses at the hospital. The village and the festival had depressed her too much and she needed a change of scenery. After Kakashi had left she decided to go visit the owners of a hot spring she had saved from bandits a year and a half ago in the Land Of Tea. The owners were so grateful that they had invited her to go for a free visit any time she wanted to. These two weeks were going to drive her crazy if she had to spend them in Konoha.

She checked if she had packed everything she needed and left a note on the kitchen table for any unexpected visitors. After locking the door she turned to see the village waking up in front of her eyes. She took a deep breath and left.

The sun was high in the sky and was making the air hot and stuffy. The heat was back with full power and it was making everyone annoyed and uncomfortable. The cleanup after the festival had started but no one was in the working mode because of the heat. At Ichiraku's Naruto and Kakashi were taking two seats and Kakashi was giving Naruto only half of his attention. Sometimes it was healthier to do that:"Man it's hot again. With the heat back more stupid missions will show up. Sakura-chan is lucky that she has vacation. I should have kept mine so I could use them now."

Kakashi closed his book and told Naruto with amusement in his voice:"I don't think Sakura is particularly happy that she was made to have a break. She is probably dying of boredom by now." Naruto finally received his ramen and started blowing on it to make it cooler but then he turned to Kakashi and gave him the news:"I don't know about how she is feeling since she is not in the village. ". The Copy-nin felt totally surprised by that news. He was with her last night but she didn't say anything about leaving she had even invited him back. He asked Naruto where he got that information Naruto started explaining with his mouth full:"I went to her house this morning around ten to ask her for something. The door was locked so I assumed she was sleeping. I went in through the bathroom window. I wanted to give her a wakeup call but she wasn't there and I found a note on the table saying that she is out of the village on vacation and she will be back next week Tuesday . I thought you knew you seem closer to her now."

Kakashi flinched at those words. Last night he had accepted the fact that he was attracted to Sakura and there was no going back but he never thought that people would start to notice that he was trying to get closer to her and she was letting him. It's not that he cared about what people thought but still it made him realize that some might figure what was going on in his mind. Still now in front of Naruto he made no attempt to discharge his observations:"I didn't know she was gone. Maybe she decided to leave last night after the festival or this morning."

Naruto only nodded at his words. When their lunch was over Kakashi headed to the Hokage tower to see if there were any missions outside the village. If Sakura was choosing to hide from everyone by going away he would do the same with some hopes that he could forget about his attraction while they couldn't see each other.

Sakura reached the hot springs that day at five. It was a long journey and she was hoping to relax and wash of the heat and dust from her body. Once she got there she was greeted by Fumio-san and his wife Kaori. The old couple was so happy to see her and she was so thankful when they quickly prepared for hr a room a nice meal. After finishing with the meal she undressed her dirty clothes and got into a clean white robe. The hot water in the springs made her tense muscles and relax and in that moment she realized that Konoha wasn't popping into her mind at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura was in another world right now. She was enjoying herself at hot springs so much that she almost regretted going home. Every night she was having dinner in the common living room with the other people just talking and having a great time. She was socializing with the other women and sadly found out just how demanding her life as a kunoichi was. The women had asked her f she had been part of the war and when she had said yes they looked at her with pity in her eyes. They were asking how she got over that fact that she had to fight for her life and for her village but in the her pride as the Hokage apprentice made her say the same thing all over again:"It's my duty as a shinobi to protect and fight for others."

One night she was relaxing in the hot springs and sipping sake at the same time she finally thought that it was time to think of what awaited her home. She had to go back in two days and the fact that there was work waiting for her was even worse. Now that she had gotten used to being treated like this and sleeping all day she couldn't imagine how she could go back to her usual routine. But these trivial thoughts weren't the only thing that popped in her mind.

A certain Silver haired man had made his nest in her mind. She was a bit scared of how was she going to face after running away like this. But the truth was she had no idea what else to do. She had told him one of her deepest secrets and she didn't ask him for an opinion. She was sad that he might think bad of her because of what she did. But when she had told him he hadn't indicated judgment.

She recalled the night in the tea house and how he was waiting for her outside of the bathroom. When he had grabbed her arm she had never felt such intensity and power over her. It didn't scare her at all on the contrary it made her feel hot. But she didn't want to admit that she finally desired and needed a man.

Kakashi could finally see the lights of Konoha. The mission he accepted was a C rank one. Escorting the fire daimyo to his summer house, and it had felt good to be away from the lively village. Sadly his mission wasn't long enough to send him back home after Sakura had to return. He thought that this mission will take his thoughts away from her but he was wrong. Now that she wasn't close to him made him desire her even more.

When he got home he stripped his clothes and got into the shower. The hot streak made his body relax and he leaned against the bathroom wall:"_A day more and she will be back_." he thought. But he needed a good reason to go and see her. Was the return of her book a good one? He had to wait and see. When he went to bed he engaged into planning and fantasies after thinking for a long time he found out that when he was firm and stated what he had wanted Sakura felt powerless in front of him. From his part having power oven women made him hot and deepened his desire for them. He drew up a little plan in his mind and with a smile on his face he fell asleep.

It was noon and sun was shining brightly in the sky making everyone below it lazy and sluggish. That included Naruto who was supervising a team of genin while they were picking the trash from a river. He was sitting on a branch in a tree hiding from the sunlight. He turned his head towards the road and saw a familiar color of pink hair walking slowly carrying a big brown bag and waving a fan in front of her face:"Sakura-chan!" he screamed and stood up to wave to her. He face lit up immediately and she went over to him.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" she greeted while putting down the bag. He went down on the ground to her and hugged her:"I am looking after team ten. They have a river cleaning mission." He pointed to the three genin stabbing trash after trash with a pointy stick:"So good to see you how was your vacation?" She stretched her arms and smile appeared on her face:"Relaxing it relly helped me get rid of the stress.". They were interrupted by one of the genin:"Naruto-san until when do we have to keep doing this?"

"Until the river is clean after we are done I will treat you to some cold lemonade." he shouted back. Sakura just laughed and said her goodbye with a promise to go out with him and the other tomorrow night. She made her way into the village and embraced the painfully known atmosphere. She stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop so she can say hi to Ino and finally went home. She took a quick shower and started reading the paperwork her nurses had brought over for her. She still felt a little uneasy in her home after such a long absence so she decided to rearrange the furniture and change sheets in her bed from pink to soft sky blue.

Kakashi at that moment was playing shogi with Genma in his apartment. The jounin had came in an hour ago trying to hide somewhere from the heat until his lunch break was over:"You know sometimes I hate living in this village because of the heat but then I think of Suna and I feel better". Kakashi had to agree he had been numerous times in Suna and whenever he would come back home he would stay under the cold water in the shower for at least ten minutes. As they were halfway through the game there was a knock on the door. He stood up to go and answer only to find Sasuke who was leaning at the door frame:"Is Genma here? The Hokage is looking for him he was supposed to be back at the tower half an hour ago."

Genma stood up from the armchair like a kid who was caught doing a prank and made his way towards the promising Kakashi to finish the game once he had time. In the meantime Kakashi made way and invited Sasuke in:"Also Tsunade wants you to watch over a D-rank mission tomorrow. Apparently the crops in a near village are dying." He informed Kakashi after slumping in the spot where Genma was seated a few minutes ago. Kakashi took a deep breath and threw himself in the couch. He agreed in dreadful tone and massaged his face. But then Sasuke said something that caught his attention:"Did you know Sakura is back?"

He looked at Sasuke with a questioning face:"Apparently Naruto saw her when she was coming back to the village. She going with us tomorrow night." He explained. The information Kakashi had received popped up the plan he had last night. He patiently waited until it was an appropriate time to go visit her. He got dressed and put the book under his armpit and made his way towards the Sakura's house with a devilish smile on his face.

Sakura had just finished doing laundry and was sprawled on the couch listening to relaxing tunes and reading medical files when a knock ruined her concentration. She went to the door and immediately recognized the chakra of the person standing outside. Sakura hesitated before opening the door but then she realized that hiding was stupid so she fixed her ruffled hair in the mirror and opened the door. He was leaning against the door frame and when she faced him he smiled under his mask and greeted her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked while moving away from the door so he can come in. He looked around and said casually while giving her book back:"I came to return this and to see how you were. How was your vacation?" she went to the book place so she can return the book to its rightful place while saying:"It was great. I feel better now. I heard you were on a mission how was that.". He pulled a chair and sat on the kitchen table:"It was okay I guess.". Suddenly there was silence and Sakura had no idea what to say so she can fill in the gap so she said the first that came to her mind:"Do you want coffee?". He just nodded and while she was making the coffee she could feel his burning gaze all over her body. He was acting strange and she had no idea why. It wasn't because of their last conversation she was sure of that. Suddenly she could feel him stand up and coming up to her. She swiftly turned around. He put his hands on the counter trapping her. Suddenly she could feel his power over her again. It was like she was drunk, she could feel hot waves rushing through her body her breaths were heavy and her heartbeat was fast.

He looked down on her and saw the effect he had on her. It made him feel even more attracted to her. She didn't even dare to look at him in the eyes and he felt he had to do something about it:"Sakura that book you gave me made me see in you in totally different light." He said in slow and low voice. Her head shot up the moment she heard this. Her cheeks were flushed and it was like her eyes were sparkling. She looked so seductive that he was feeling pain in his loins than she took the liberty to surprise him by grabbing his face and kissing him through his mask.


End file.
